The way it should be
by fireylillies
Summary: Fic about what life for the Shadowhunters would be like if Jocelyn had never taken Clary and left, if Luke had never been turned.Drama! Violence! Coarse language! Lemons ;) soon! Killing *obviously*! Bad at descriptions but good story!
1. Chapter 1:Being home

**Soo, This is a story that i thought is a good idea. I really hope you all enjoy my idea and think that its good. If you have any ideas on how to proceed or what you want to see happen leave a review or P.M me. **

** Disclamer: I don't own anything, im just playing with the brillant Miss Clares creations :3**

* * *

Clary watched as Sebastian played his guitar quietly, he sang along to a song that Clary couldn't put a name too, in fact she wasn't even sure if he was singing in English. Clary smiled at her brother, she'd really missed this; Sitting inside on rainy days in the library listening to him play his guitar and sing while she pretended to read or draw.

"I'm glad your back Clarissa," Sebastian said as if reading her mind, "Glad the Clave finally smartened the hell up."

The small smile Clary had been wearing before faded. Up until recently Clary had been in France at the French Institute doing her training there, learning the lessons she had to there, taking classes there. Not that it was Clary's own idea, it was the Clave's doing, they decided to ship Clary off to be under "special supervision": Which happened to be having Clary watched every second of every minute. Because of her gift with Runes the Clave thought she was dangerous.

"Me too Seb, me too. Now keep playing I was enjoying myself," Clary commanded with a smile. Sebastian started to strum his guitar again. Clary often wished she looked more like Sebastian, who was a spitting image of Valentine; Pale skin, pale blond hair, thin lips, almost non-existent eyebrows, thin silvery scars from runes. Sebastian was tall, much taller than Clary herself, he had very carefully graceful movements, elegant hands and a smart ass tone.

Clary herself looked like Jocelyn, or so they told her anyway. Clary was short, barely five feet, she too had pale skin, but hers was flecked with freckles especially her nose and cheeks, Clary had small artists hands, her pale skin had the thin silver marks of runes, bright green eyes, her hair is what threw Clary off, Clary had wildly curly red hair. She wished it was darker like Jocelyn's, but Clary was stuck looking like a child.

"Clary?" Jocelyn asked from the doorway, "Yeah mom?" Clary asked quickly.

Jocelyn walked in and Sebastian stopped playing, "Your birthday presents from Luke and I are in your bedroom by your duffle bag, we have to leave tonight, Clave business."

Clary tried to not let her anger show because the fact that her mother was leaving on her birthday again pissed her off. "Okay mum, be safe," Clary moved to hug her mother her eyes drifted to Sebastian who's lips were pursed, "Make sure to be at the Academy on time!" Jocelyn said to Sebastian when she went to hug him.

"Can the Lightwoods come over? Isabelle said something about a cake, and wanting to be the first to wish me happy birthday," Clary asked.

"The Lightwoods as in?"

Sebastian smirked, "Izzy, Alec and most likely Jace. He's been with them since last September."

Jocelyn's eyes unfocused for a moment, "I suppose. Do you even know Jace, Clary?"

Sebastian looked at Clary carefully, causing heat to rise up her neck and face, "Yes. I know Jace mum, now don't want to be late."

Clary tried not to remember kissing Jace in the kitchen two Christmas' previous before she went to France again. She tried not to remember the way his lips felt, the way his hand felt on her cheek, how his heat made her shiver.

Jocelyn hugged both her children again before leaving the house, "How well do you know Mr. Herondale, Clarissa?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

"Well I have known him all my life, so I'd say pretty well. Like most kids from around here," Clary tried not to blush, and failed.

Sebastian suddenly looked concerned, "You don't like him do you?"

"No Sebastian. But don't worry about me, I know all about Jace Herondale."

Sebastian nodded and went back to playing and singing quietly. Clary texted Isabelle that she could come over. Clary had inspiration to sketch out Jace, but couldn't exactly remember what he looked like. It had almost been three years since she'd seen him. The only people she had seen while she was in France were Isabelle, Sebastian, Aline and her friend Lena Monte.

Clary and Sebastian were both startled by the library doors opening, Clary's hands twitched towards the small dagger at her side. But froze when she realized who it was, "Told you we should have knocked, we're lucky Clary hasn't stabbed us yet," Jace said with his trademark smirk.

"What no hug?" Isabelle demanded looking at Clary, who jumped up and hugged her friend tightly. Isabelle towered over Clary the same way all the boys did.

Clary took a look at Isabelle, she was tall and ribbon thin she had smooth pale skin marked with silver and inky black hair that fell down her back in a black wave, her eyes were so dark brown they were almost black. Isabelle was beautiful there was absolutely no denying that. Even with the silvery marks that covered her body.

Clary let her eyes slide past Isabelle to Alec, he stood there a bit awkwardly, he was thin and wiry not very built, he was tall but not to the point of lankiness, he was very pale the silvery scars almost mixed in with his skin, his hair was the same inky color as Isabelle's his eyes however were very different, they were shockingly bright blue. His black hair made him look even more pale.

"Hey," Alec said looking down at Clary, "It's been a while." Clary hugged Alec a bit awkwardly, they had never been close only by isolation; Isabelle was best friends with Clary and Sebastian was with Alec.

"What don't I get a hug? I'm offended," Jace said with a fake offended tone. Almost reluctantly Clary moved forward to give Jace a hug, she pulled away quickly, he was warm like before.

Jace smirked down at Clary, as if knowing what she thought. Jace was tall, about the same height as Sebastian, he was lean and muscular from training. He had a much darker skin tone then Sebastian, Jace had golden blond hair that fell in fine curls over his forehead, his eyes were tawny gold and framed by delicate and long eyelashes. Jace had angular features. He was attractive, even with his silvery scars, he was practically perfect.

"How's it goin' Sebastian?" Jace asked turning his hard gaze from Clary to her brother.

Sebastian smirked a bit, "Good, better for me then Clarissa."

Jace turned his gaze to survey Clary, trying to see what was wrong, "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone was calm with a steely edge. "Oh nothing, just my mother skipping out on my birthday for the ninth consecutive year," Clary said with a tone dripping in acid.

Jace looked at her sympathetically, "She hasn't been with you for a birthday for nine years?" Alec asked with wide eyes.

"Last one she was at was the party Valentine threw for Clarissa's eighth birthday. Tomorrow is her seventeenth birthday and where is our mother? She's off doing Clave business," Sebastian said angrily.

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed and Jace looked at Clary sympathetically, "Well I think Iz has been invited to a party so you'll get some fun I think, right Iz?" Jace said with a coy smile.

Isabelle nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, tomorrow night we're going to a friend of mines party before you can say no it's not optional. We are going, that is that," Isabelle smiled brightly before taking a seat on the couch.

Both Jace and Alec sat down, Jace taking Clary's seat almost deliberately . "I was sitting there," Clary said plainly looking at Jace, but not into his eyes. "I am currently sitting here." Clary could see the blunt amusement on Jace's face. "If you're going to be an ass can I have my sketch pad back?"

The corners of Jace's mouth twitched, "I dunno, can you?" Isabelle snorted, "Jace just shut up and give Clary back her book. Don't be an ass."

Jace held out the sketch pad and pencil that had been under his but, he made sure to brush Clary's hand as he handed her the pencil. Clary barely compressed her shiver. Gosh she hated him for that, kissing her just before she left so nothing could happen, not talking to her for two years, then being Jace.

Clary sat next to Isabelle who was talking brightly about the party they were attending, it was the kind of party that Clary usually avoided. The ones with lots of weird drinks, strange people and the ones you never remembered fully.

"Do you remember last time you took us to a party Iz?" Sebastian asked Isabelle, as he eyed Alec carefully. "Do we need a repeat?"

"What happened?" Clary asked.

Alec blushed and spluttered a bit, "We were all messed up that night, Izzy woke up in Scotland, Jace woke up in bed with Matilda after his little public display. Sebastian woke up in Matilda's sisters room wearing a purple boa and heals and well I spent my night as a flower."

Clary laughed loudly, "Glad I missed out on that one." Clary tried not to imagine her brother in an incriminating position. "Who's party is it by the way?"

"Magnus Bane," Isabelle smiled and threw her hair over her shoulder and smiled absently. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec frowned a bit, "How," He asked, "Did you get invited to the High Warlock of Brooklyn's party?"

Isabelle shrugged, "I got the invitation from a friend. That's all you need to know. Now, Clary what will you be wearing to the party?"

"Ummm, Jeans?" Clary asked hopefully, she of course knew that Isabelle wouldn't allow that but a girl could hope.

"Good luck with that one Clary," Jace said, "It'd be more likely Izzy would let you go naked than in Jeans."

Clary felt a bit of flush go to her face, "Oh shut up Jace. But I was thinking a pretty dress."

Sebastian laughed very loudly, "I don't think Clarissa owns a pretty dress."

"Doubt it, but why do you call Clary, Clarissa?" Jace asked looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian shrugged but Clary frowned, "It's a habit he picked up from Valentine. I'd much rather he called me Clary though."

"Fine, I'll call you Clary if that's what you'd like. But Iz, please keep it appropriate if you're going to dress up Clary. I'd rather not have to deal with having to explain to mom why Clary was stolen."

Clary looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes, "I can take care of myself Sebastian. I'm not a little girl anymore," Clary snapped defiantly. "I was training in France, not just learning about what the Clave is going to do with me."

Jace looked at Clary questioningly, she stood up and walked to the window. Her eyes glazed over, "In France there was a woman, Alexera, who had it in for me, at first I didn't know why but then I found out she was a former Iron Sister. Just before I was leaving to come back home a few weeks ago she came to my room, with a gift." Clary was lost in her memory as she told it.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you are a hot headed girl who needs to bite her tongue more. But you are brave, and stronger than most. I have watched you very carefully and listened to what the clave members have said about you," Alexera said as she looked out the window at the torrential downpour outside, "They say you are a danger but I do not see it, I think they are over estimating your power. But what I think is not important."

"What can I do for you Ms. Alexera?" Clary asked wearily as she eyed the woman with unnaturally pale skin, strongly elongated fingers and hair the color of charcoal.

Alexera smiled slightly at Clary, "I wish for you to join the Iron Sisters. I have left, but you should go. The clave have practically decided your fate. You must be controlled, they think that you are uncontrollable. You have skill but you are not trained nor is there a person alive who could train you to your proper needing. The iron sisters need you, you need them. It is a smart thing. Before your heart gets involved with someone worth staying for."

"I will not join the Iron Sisters Ms. Alexera, I am a Shadow Hunter. I want to kill demons. To help people, not be locked away."

Alexera just nodded and stood up, "This," She handed Clary a small box, "Is for you my dear. Happy Birthday. It's been long since I've met someone who reminded me of my self. Stay strong, be safe Clarissa Morgenstern. Tough times are a head of you."

Clary turned back from the window to see she had the complete attention of those in the room, "You turned down an Iron Sister?" Alec asked, "What was in the box?" Isabelle asked at the same time.

"Yes I turned down a former Iron sister, I am not right for the sisterhood of deadly weapons. The box said open on birthday, I'll open it tomorrow."

Clary looked out the window, "I hope tough times aren't ahead, because their just behind us." Clary was talking about the trial of her father, Valentine. It was still in progress, he was still having charges laid upon him. The biggest being the torture and summoning of an angel.

Clary heard the others in the room moving behind her. Once she turned around from the window she found that all but Jace had gone. "They wanted me gone," Jace said, "Wanted me to France with you. When I escaped from the jail they decided I was too much of a threat to be in the regular training school, with all the other students. But my grandmother pulled rank. She tried to keep you from France," Jace said, "But it just wasn't possible."

Clary pulled herself up onto the windowsill, "Why am I back now?" Clary asked quietly. She tied her hair back with an elastic around her wrist. "Why was I suddenly taken back from training, why did they decide that I should be released into the wild?"

"It came to a vote," Jace said simply, "It was virtually unanimous. Considering how almost everyone had watched you grow up."

Jace stood up and slowly walked to where Clary sat, "The year you left," Jace spoke in his cool calming voice, "My fifteenth year on this earth, was the year that I wish, so much, I could change. I'm sorry."

"For what Jace?" Clary's lips were in a hard defiant line and he hands balled into fists.

"For kissing you the night before you left," Jace said, "For writing you crappy letters, for never coming to visit."

"Letters? I only ever got letters from Mum and Luke, and one from Valentine, you didn't send me any letters," Clary said quickly.

"I sent you a letter a week for that year. Sebastian wrote you more letters than I can count. Izzy and Alec both sent you multiple letters. The kids at the school all sent words of encouragement. You didn't get any of them?"

Clary shook her heard quickly, causing a few red curls to fall from their place, "I thought you just hated me," Jace said, "I spent that whole year thinking you hated me, I spent those three years thinking you hated me."

"I never hated you," Clary said, "I was pissed off at you for kissing me the night before I left, so nothing could happen. And for not writing or anything, but guess you did write."

"I didn't do it the night before so nothing could happen," Jace said, "I did it cause' that's when I built up the courage."

Jace now stood directly in front of Clary, his hands on either side of her resting against the windowsill. "You have a girlfriend," Clary reminded Jace quickly.

Jace nodded and walked back to his chair, "I have a girlfriend." Clay thought she heard some resentment in his tone but ignored it, chopping it up to wistful thinking. Isabelle skipped into the room, "Jace, your phone is ringing," She said with a smile. "Let's go into Alincate Clary, I want to get you a dress."

Clary rolled her eyes, "Okay, let me go get changed." Clary heard Jace answer his phone in an agitated tone of voice, but just ignored it. "So, you and Jace work out your hatred?"

"I ever hated him Iz," Clary said softly "Just mild dislike." Isabelle smiled down at Clary, "Gosh I missed you," Isabelle said with a smile. She threw an arm around Clary's shoulders, "Ready to knock em' dead at the party?"

"Who's party is it again?"

"Magnus Bane, I'm dating a friend of his," Isabelle smiled brightly, "So he insisted I invite a few friends to the party."

Clary opened the door to her room, her duffle bag was open on her floor with most of her clothes stuffed inside. Clary changed into a pair of black denim pants and a grey t-shirt. "What's your opposition to heals?" Isabelle asked as Clary zipped up her boots. Clary gave Isabelle a funny look, "That's what I'm wearing now Isabelle," Clary looked pointedly at the boots she wore, Calf high and tight with a small heal.

"That's a mini heal, you should try a real pair sometime," Isabelle smirked and looked down at her feet. She wore boots like Clary's, but with much higher heals. "Not everyone was blessed with your style Isabelle."

"Ohh, you're going to love my present to you then," Isabelle smirked and winked at the same time before she threw her long hair over her shoulder. "I told you I didn't want anything," Clary protested as she and Isabelle left the room. "Don't you listen?"

"By the Angel, you sound like my mother," Isabelle complained, "But of course I don't, we all go you something."

Clary rolled her eyes a her friend and the two made their way into Alincate. It wasn't that far of a walk, and nothing compared to running around on a hunt. "So, what's the hunt system here? How do they decide who goes on hunts and such?" Clary asked as she followed Isabelle to a shop named 'The golden eye'.

"We're grouped into well groups, and sent out in our groups. It's a good system. I was in a group with Jace's girlfriend and her two little clones last year, it was dreadful," Isabelle groaned as she looked through the racks.

"Who is Jace's girlfriend?" Clary asked quietly as she admired a short black dress.

Isabelle turned to look at Clary with her careful gaze, "Her name is Anna. She's Alec's age but in with our group. She's alright but she won't like you."

"How blunt," Clary muttered. She took the outfits that Isabelle had selected to a change room and went to try them on, "Why won't she like me exactly?"

Isabelle snorted loudly, "Because Jace likes you, he loves her, but she isn't really...you. She isn't you. It's very common knowledge that the only woman who could ever tame the womanizing Jace is Clarissa Morgenstern."

Clary decided to get two of the dresses that Isabelle had picked out, one was okay to wear in public, but the other would be reserved for party's and other occasions. Clary paid and followed Isabelle from the store. "I don't think so, but whatever you say."

Isabelle and Clary went to get something to eat before returning to Clary's house. "Seb! Alec! Jace! Where are you?" Clary called from the bottom of the stairs as she and Isabelle took off their boots. Isabelle wore a black skirt and grey tank top.

"Did you have any boyfriends in France?" Isabelle asked as she and Clary made their way upstairs. Clary blushed and nodded, "I had a few. Had to learn French to have a fluent conversation with the first one."

"You speak French Clary?" Alec called from somewhere down the hall. "Yes, fluently!" Clary called back, following the sound of Alec's voice, "Why?"

Clary found Alec, Sebastian and Jace in the second living room. "I've always wanted to learn, fancy teaching me?"

Clary smiled and flopped down onto the couch next to her brother, "Sure, we can start when we get to the Academy."

Clary looked around the living room, it was the one that was for the 'Kids', as Jocelyn said. It was a large room painted an off white, there were two black sofas that sat parallel to each other and two big leather recliners that faced a large window, A fireplace was in the corner, under geometric shaped shelves, a small black spiraling staircase lead up to a loft that had a bunch of book shelf's and a couch that was sunk into the floor, making it into the floor. It was a nice room.

"Thanks," Alec flashed a smile at Clary. Who realized that she'd hardly ever seen Alec really smile with happiness.

Jace was eyeing Clary carefully, "Guess Ann got invitations to another party, and wants me to go," Jace sighed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Clary has been gone for three years, you're going to the party with us. Tell her you aren't allowed or something."

"Yes ma'am," Jace said. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent his girlfriend a text. Clary could feel Jace's eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze was making Clary uncomfortable, "I'm going for a run," She said, jumping up from the couch, "I'll be back soon."

Clary went to her bedroom to change into shorts for running. Clary had always wished that she'd been able to get a tan, she looked down at her bare, silvery marked legs and frowned. She was just about as tan as Isabelle and Alec. Clary slipped on her sneakers and in her headphones. Clary hurried from the house and out into the rain.

Clary ran through the familiar land that her house was on. The Morgenstern land, her mother had a house further away from Alincate, the Fairchild lands, Clary had only been up there a few times. Clary wove through the trees, following a worn path. The rain was falling pretty steady but Clary wasn't really bothered by it. It felt nice on her skin. Cooling her down.

It wasn't very late, but Clary made sure to keep her eye out for anything that may want to harm her, it was just second nature from training. Clary sometimes wished that she could be normal, without the presence of Angel blood. That she wasn't the daughter to the head of the Circle. That she didn't carry the burden of the name Morgenstern, Morning Star.

It took Clary about two hours to lap the entire property, she could hear voices from the kitchen when she entered. Clary just made her way up to her room to shower quickly. When Clary was done in the shower she went downstairs to find Sebastian, Alec, Isabelle and Jace all standing in the kitchen with the lights off, "We're not ready for you yet Clary! Come back at midnight!" Isabelle said.

Clary nodded and left the room, grumbling about it being her own house. She went upstairs to draw for a little bit. When the big clock in the hallway struck midnight Clary made her way back downstairs.

The kitchen was dark except for the middle of it, which was lit by a small cake, which had seventeen candles on top of it. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Dear Clary, happy birthday to you!" The four of them sang together in an off-key way.

Clary blew out her candles, she wished that she wouldn't have trouble in the school. Not that she'd ever admit to that. She wasn't supposed to fear anything. "Presents now?" Isabelle asked brightly as she and Jace removed all the candles.

"Who made the cake?" Clary asked eyeing Isabelle carefully.

"Jace and Sebastian made it, Alec frosted it and I placed the candles," Isabelle pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Alec cut the cake in somewhat even pieces and put them on plates. "Up to open Clary's presents!" Sebastian said, pushing his sister towards the stairs.

"Gosh!, so pushy!" Clary complained as they followed her upstairs. Clary gathered her presents from Luke and her mother, the one from Alexera and the ones that Isabelle had put on her bed earlier.

"Open mine first!" Sebastian said brightly, sliding a thin gold wrapped present towards Clary.

Clary and Isabelle sat at the top of Clary's bed, Alec and Sebastian sat at the foot and Jace was lying across the side, with his head nearest Clary and Isabelle. Clary carefully unwrapped the gold paper, "Gosh Clary, its paper, it doesn't bite. You can rip it," Sebastian said, watching his sister open the present.

Clary stuck her tongue out as she ripped open the gold paper, revealing a dark brown wooden box. Clary ran her hands over the smooth surface, the wood looked old and worn, yet polished and new at the same time. "Come on Clarissa, just open the box!" Sebastian said impatiently .

Clary lifted the little latch and flipped open the box. "Sebastian...wh..." Clary looked down at the golden hilted dagger with wide eyes. The handle of the dagger was a pale shade of gold that had red and green stones inlaid in it, surrounded by a web of gold. It had a long thin blade that sparkled in the light. "Seb...this is amazing," Clary turned the blade over in her hand, she pulled out the cover, it too was painted gold with similar designs.

"I hoped you'd like it," Sebastian smiled, "I picked it up while I was in Italy last month. I saw it and just had to get it for you."

"May I see it?" Alec asked quietly. Clary, almost reluctantly slid the blade into the case and slid it down to Alec.

"Open mine!" Isabelle said, handing Clary a dark blue bag that shimmered in the light.

Clary pulled out a card, written in Isabelle's neat script was a Happy Birthday and a well wishing that said Isabelle was glad to have Clary back. Clary reached into the bag and her fingers met soft fabric, Clary pulled out a plain black skirt, a white sweater, an assortment of different colored tank tops and a great smelling perfume. "Thanks Iz," Clary smiled put her clothes back into the bag.

Clary was handed a package from Alec, "I tried, okay?" Alec asked looking down at his lap as he handed Clary the package. Clary opened the dark red wrapping paper. Underneath was a small wooden box like the one the Dagger had come in, except with newer wood. Clary flipped open the lid to find a charm bracelet.

On it were seven different little crystal looking things, "What is it?" Clary asked admiring the pretty bracelet. "It's a charm bracelet that enhances your fighting ability. It's made of silver, and each of the crystals helps against a different thing or for a different rune. It's cool."

"So it's like always having a protection rune on?" Jace asked curiously, eyeing the bracelet.

Alec blushed and fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater, "Yeah, I thought you'd like it."

"I love it Alec," Clary said, "Thank you so much!" Clary smiled brightly at Alec before taking the package that Isabelle handed her.

From her mother Clary got a pretty ring and a necklace with a green pendant on it. From Luke, Clary got a fancy leather bound notebook. Clary knew that she could write her Runes in here, even though it was frowned upon. Luke also gave Clary a set of books he thought she'd like.

Clary looked up from the books to see Jace admiring her with carefully concealed eyes, he wasn't smiling nor was he frowning, he was so unreadable it was frustrating. Clary took the thick box that Isabelle handed her. It was about two inches high and thirteen long. Clary had no idea what it could be.

The box wasn't wrapped but tied with a green bow. The wood was a dark stain that looked old, judging by the rough corners and surface scratches. Clary untied the bow and fumbled with the latch for a moment, before she realized it was locked. "Okay, who got me a box with a lock but no key?" Clary asked looking at Alec, Sebastian and Jace.

Jace reached into his pocket and pulled out a plain chain with a key hanging from the end of it. The old, ornate key looked to be as old as the box. Jace chuckled as he watched Clary fumble with the key. Once she heard the click she threw open the lid, curiosity having gotten the best of her.

Inside the box were six ink bottles, two long feather quills, a small stack of old paper, a candle, some red and gold wax and a stamp that had an ornate 'M' on it. Clary looked from the box to Jace. She couldn't imagine how he'd known that she'd always wanted an old fashioned writing kit. With feather quills, old ink, wax and everything else. Clary eyed the quill sharpening tool with wide eyes.

"Thank you...so much," Clary said, she was unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

Jace smirked, "I remember when you were younger you used to admire the one Mrs. Penhallow had, so I saw this one a while ago and decided hey, why not make someone's year," Jace winked.

Clary carefully closed the lid and put the key around her neck. "Thank you so much," Clary said to no one in particular, "You still have this left Clarissa," Sebastian said, sliding the small wooden box Clary had received from Alexera up the bed.

Clary flipped open the lid and looked down at the contents. "Wha..." Isabelle looked down at the box confused. "Shush," Clary said quietly. She pulled out the contents and laid them out in front of her. "What in the name of the Angel is all of this."

Clary stared down at a small glass and gold hour glass, a beautifully crafted pendant; marked with things Clary couldn't put a name to. A greenish color stone that looked to be rough but was very smooth to the touch. A small ring that held a small diamond shaped stone of a color Clary could best describe as a mix of red, pink, gold, silver and bronze, and finally four small vials of golden colored liquid.

"Looks like a Mundie magic kit," Jace said eyeing all the objects laid out in front of Clary. "I dunno, I'll have to write to her and ask," Clary shrugged and placed the items carefully back into the box, careful not to break anything.

Isabelle yawned, "Well I'm off to bed, it's been a long day and I expect a long night tomorrow. Followed by the Academy. So I'll need all the sleep I can get," Isabelle stood up and smiled before heading from Clary's room. "I'm off too," Sebastian said after a moment, following Isabelle from the room.

Alec looked at Jace and Clary for a moment, "See you two in the morning," He said softly before rolling off Clary's bed and leaving the room. Jace looked at Clary carefully.

"Did you ever think of what it would've been like if I hadn't left," Clary asked quietly, her bright green eyes on the charm bracelet in her lap.

Clary could feel Jace's eyes on her, burning into her. But Clary refused to meet his tawny eyes with her own green ones. "Yeah I have. Valentine would have already been tried, Jocelyn and Luke would be married by now, Sebastian wouldn't be so withdrawn, Isabelle wouldn't be as...well as much like Isabelle as she is. I wouldn't be dating Ann, because I'd be with you."

Clary snorted, "From what I hear you're a quite the manwhore Herondale," Clary said, "But I'd appreciate it if you stopped staring at me, I need to sleep."

Clary didn't look up until Jace was walking from her room, he turned quickly and met her eyes briefly. Clary looked at the liquid gold to his eyes, the perfect lines of his fierce beautiful face, his silvery golden hair. Everything about Jace, from his curls to his fighting ability screamed Angelic. Jace was an angel in looks. Clary was one in skill. And Valentine had created them, making them different, singling them out as the only two Nephilim ever to be like them. Jace Herondale, and Clarissa Morgenstern, angelic among the men created by angels.

Clary got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. Letting the sound of the rain against the window lull her to sleep.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! I tried very hard to make this awesome. If theres any couples you want to see, or anyone you want to see dead (well within reason) I'm sure I can manage that. So yes, REVIEW, that will make me update fast and it makes me happy sooo yeah! **

**Loveeee F.L**

** Carry on my Wayward sons!**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up in tacky places

**Hope you're all enjoying this story! He're chapter two! Thanks for the great reviews, makes me feel happy! More refiews = faster updates! Let me know if you want anything to happen! :D**

** Disalamer: I don't own anything :( sadly **

* * *

Clary woke up to the sound of thunder cracking loudly outside of her window. Startling her from a nightmare she wouldn't remember in a few moments. Clary looked at the clock on her wall, it read twelve thirty. Clary had slept for almost twelve hours. At the French Institute she'd never been allowed to sleep in any later than eight, and that was on special occasions.

Clary went downstairs to find Jace, Alec and Sebastian sitting at the kitchen table. "Gosh we were thinking you left or something, you never sleep that late," Sebastian said as Clary got some orange juice from the fridge.

"I know, I don't know what got over me," Clary rolled her eyes, "The nerve of me for sleeping in."

"Oh hush Clarissa," Sebastian said, "Alec and I are going into Alincate to get the rest of the stuff for the Academy, I'll grab yours for you," Sebastian said.

"Thanks Sebastian," Clary hugged her brother before he and Alec left the room.

Clary finished her juice before she made her way back upstairs. The rain was falling heavy, pounding against the ground in sheets of cold looking rain. Clary got changed into a pair of black shorts and a thick grey wool sweater. She took her sketch pad and made her way to the library.

Clary was seated on the windowsill when she heard the soft lull of piano music coming from down the hall. There were two entrances to the circular room that held the piano, some couches and some old paintings, Clary took the one that would have the player of the piano facing away from Clary.

Silently she opened the door, Jace was bent over the ivory keys, playing a soft and complex melody that sounded sad and mournful. Quietly Clary slid down the wall and began to draw. She got the inspiration in her mind to draw a scene from her memory.

Clary didn't realize that Jace had stopped playing until he was standing over her, his tawny eyes baring down at her amusement hidden by false anger. "What, are you doing Clarissa?" Jace asked looking down at her with a trademark smirk.

"Obviously," Clary stood up, "I'm sitting in a room in my house, drawing, what's it look like Blondie?"

Jace rolled his eyes and plucked the sketch pad from Clary, "Hey, not bad," Jace sounded surprised, "Really good actually." Jace studied the image on the page carefully. Like he was taking it in.

"Your surprise is offensive," Clary said coolly, "And I'd like that back. It's personal."

Clary tried to grab the book but Jace held it out of her reach. Jace had to be at least a foot taller than Clary so he had a much higher reach. "I'm giving you to the count of three to give me my book back," Clary said.

"One..."

"Watcha' gonna do, kick my shins?"

"Two..."

"Ohhh, or gnaw on my ankles."

"Three," Clary made a quick sweeping motion with her feet, causing his knees to buckle; Jace fell hard to the floor. Clary glared down as she took the notepad from a very shocked looking Jace. "I may be small," Clary said, "But never ever take me to be weak or unable to defend myself. Even the great Jace Herondale can be knocked on his ass. Keep that in mind Blondie."

Clary stalked from the room. She decided to go take out her frustration on a training dummy. Sebastian had requested that when the house was renovated they had a training room added. Clary had been practicing as much as she could. To impress who she could at the Academy.

"Clary where are you!" Isabelle called from the kitchen. Clary, who had been reading on her bed, made her way downstairs. Isabelle, Jace, Sebastian and Alec all sat around the table, some type of pasta was on the table.

"Who cooked?" Clary asked.

"I did," Alec smirked, "I didn't take lessons from Iz," Alec winked at his younger sister before taking some pasta from the dish.

They sat around eating, Jace recounted the tale of Clary getting her book back, only turning it into some epic fight. It was strange. Clary just let it go, not feeling up to fighting. As they were finishing up Jace's phone rang.

"Hey Ann," Jace said with false pleasantry. "No, I'm not going with you. I'm going out with my friends." A pause, "Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Sebastian and Clary Morgenstern. It's Clary's birthday." Another pause where Ann's voice was raising , "The Lightwoods are family to me Annabeth, and Clary has been my friend since we were babies. I'm not ditching them, I'll see you at the Academy Ann. Bye." There was a pause. "Yes, okay, fine. Bye." The girl said something and Jace rolled his eyes before hanging up.

"Pleasant eh?" Jace asked, rolling his eyes.

Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand, "Okay! Time to go make you pretty!"

Clary cut her eyes and dropped her eyebrows, "You're already beautiful, but let's make you perfection!"

Isabelle dragged Clary up to her room, "Okay, get what your wearing tonight!" Isabelle pushed Clary inside of her own room.

Clary grabbed the dress she got the day previous, some shoes Isabelle wouldn't approve of, a leather jacket and Alec's charm bracelet. Clary took her things over to Isabelle's room. "Ready to make me beautiful Iz?" Clary asked with a wink.

"Always my dear," Isabelle pushed Clary over to the bed of the room she was staying in. After what seemed like hours to Clary she was looking in the mirror over the vanity, Isabelle putting the finishing touches on Clary's makeup.

Once Isabelle was done Clary looked at herself in the mirror. She smirked. Clary's long red curls had been sleeked and styled back in a pretty knot held with long pins. Her makeup was done in a way that just enhanced Clary's beauty, dark green eyeliner, mascara making her lashes long, peach lip-gloss, and some type of shimmery powder making her sparkle. Clary pulled up her dress and her smile grew. It was short , black (like everything Isabelle owned) and strapless The length of the dress exaggerated Clary's legs and made her look slightly taller. Clary added the bracelet and curled a fallen curl around her finger.

"D'you have a pair of shoes I could borrow?" Clary asked Isabelle after a moment of watching her friend get ready.

Isabelle nodded and walked over to her big duffle bag, she pulled out a black dress, and two pairs of shoes, "This is so short, what would be on you?" Clary asked looking down at her dress.

"A t-shirt," Isabelle said with pursed lips. "What I wouldn't give to be your size. You're so small, and cute."

"Yes," Clary said, "But what's all I am. Cute, Adorable, Pretty."

Clary took the shoes Isabelle held out to her and cocked an eyebrow. "Wow." The red head sliped the high (Very high) healed ankle high boots onto her feet. They were a bit big but Clary would survive. If she didn't fall over in the crazy heals Isabelle had given her. "Wow, I must be like five seven in these!"

"Five six actually, but still," Isabelle corrected as she zipped up her boots. "These make me about six or so feet tall."

Clary looked in the mirror. She looked tall (ish) and beautiful, mysterious even. Isabelle stood up and Clary's self-esteem took a hit, Isabelle was tall, thin but somehow managed to have the appropriate curves. She wore a black dress that had thin straps the dress shimmered when she moved. Her long hair hung down her back in a long straight wave. Her eyes were lidded with a shimmery dark purple color and she wore pale pink lip gloss. She looked like a model.

"Ready?" Isabelle asked with a bright grin.

Clary nodded and picked up her jacket from Isabelle's bed. She followed her friend from the room. "Okay! We're ready!" Isabelle yelled. Jace Sebastian and Alec were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. All in their respective black: Black jackets, shoes, pants and t-shirts. "You guys look like you're in a gang," Clary said.

"Whatta' you two have for weapons?" Alec asked, ignoring Clary's gang comment.

"I've got a knife, as does Clary, we're good, can we go now?" Isabelle asked with an eye roll.

Jace darted forward, carefully and skillfully he removed the pins from Clary's hair, causing it to fall down her back in pretty curls, "There," Jace said removing his hand from under Clary's hair, brushing the back of his hand over her neck, leaving a hot trail over her skin.

"Let's go!" Isabelle led the way to the door at the end of the long hall on the first floor. It was a black door with a shiny golden handle. Clary opened the door and looked into the blackness. Authorized portals were often used for travel. Clary slipped off her shoes and Allowed Isabelle to go first, as she knew where they were going.

Clary, Alec, Sebastian and Jace all followed Isabelle through New York city. Isabelle seemed to know where she was going, but Clary was doubting it a bit as they neared twenty minutes of walking. "Here," Isabelle said.

"Iz," Jace said, "What kind of party is this?" Jace was looking at some motorcycles, "Vamp-mobile's, is this a downworlder party?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes my dears, now let's go!" Isabelle led the way inside. They stood in the lobby as Isabelle punched a number into a keypad.

There were a few shrill rings before, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, how can I be of service?" Someone asked over the sound of what seemed to be a live band. "It's Isabelle Lightwood and guests."

"I...Isabelle! Yes! Come on up, hope you Nephilim are prepared."

The door buzzed open and Isabelle led the way up to the top floor of the apartment building. Clary could hear music coming from under the door from the bottom floor. Once they reached the top floor she could see smoke, flashing lights and the low hum of dozens of people talking at once.

Isabelle knocked on the door. After a moment it opened and Clary stared at the man who stood there. He was tall and lean but not to the point of lankiness, he was lightly muscled. He had a darker skin tone and yellowish green cat like eyes with vertical pupils. But those were the normal things about the man, he had black hair that was spiked up with glitter, he wore glittery eyeliner paired with teal. His outfit was the strangest thing Clary had ever seen on a man, he wore a teal shirt that had a deep V, Clary was pretty sure she owned that very t-shirt. He wore skin-tight black leather pants and a belt with a sparkly teal buckle and finally black leather boots with a little heal on them.

"Isabelle Lightwood," Magnus said, "What was I thinking inviting Nephilim to a party?" Magnus muttered to himself, "Introductions are needed my dear."

Magnus was eyeing Alec with careful eyes, like he was trying to read him. "I'm Isabelle, this is my brother Alec Lightwood, this is Jace Herondale, Sebastian Morgenstern and Clary Morgenstern," Isabelle gestured to each of her friends.

Magnus' head turned quickly to look at Clary, "Well hello again, fancy seeing you on this continent. Thought they shipped you off Miss Morgenstern?"

"I'm back now, the Clave voted," Clary said quietly, she didn't enjoy having attention drawn to her, "Well come in, but don't upset the rest of the guests. Please," Magnus looked at Jace carefully.

Jace shrugged and followed Magnus into the room. Isabelle followed, as did Sebastian but Alec and Clary hesitated for a moment, but just briefly before entering in together, the door closed behind them.

There were dozens of people inside the apartment, a small band in the corner was playing music, they were literally small, not normal sized and were floating around on what looked to be a sparkly cloud. Clary quickly lost her friends in the crowd.

"Hello there sugar," Someone muttered in her ear, "You look lost." Clary turned around to see a tall man looking down at her.

"I'm not," Clary snapped. Out of nowhere Jace stepped up to her, "There you are love, thought I'd lost you," Jace wrapped his arm around Clary protectively, "Nice of this lovely man to keep you company while I found drinks."

The man sized up Jace and figured it wasn't worth it and walked away in pursuit of a small woman with green wings. "Thanks Jace," Clary said, shrugging away from Jace's arm.

"Any time Clary," Jace led Clary through the crowd to where Isabelle was sitting. Magnus and Isabelle were sharing a black leather couch with a tall pink haired man, who's arm was around Isabelle.

"So you're the Clarissa Morgenstern that's got everyone talking?" Magnus asked looking her over, "You don't look very special," He said bluntly.

Jace snorted, "I'm special, Clary is one of a kind," Jace said. Magnus looked at Jace, "You aren't related to a William Herondale are you?"

Jace nodded, "Think there's a Will Herondale on my family tree, but I haven't looked in a while."

Sebastian appeared at Clary's left and slid a cup into her hand, "I think Alec is being seduced by a Vampire," Sebastian said quietly.

"As long as any of you Hunters aren't killing my guests he can be seduced by anyone he likes," Magnus smirked.

"Now go enjoy yourselves, Chairman Meow isn't here to enjoy his own party so you should enjoy it for him."

"Chairman Meow?" Clary asked.

"My cat," Magnus said, "It's his birthday. But he's gone, he comes and goes as he pleases."

Clary took a sip of the drink Sebastian had given her, it was very sweet and had a nice tang to it. Clary finished it and slipped into the crowd following Jace.

Clary groaned and swatted at the hand that was poking at her back, "Jace! Clary! Get your asses out of bed," Isabelle hissed. "We have to go!"

Clary opened her eyes and looked around she was lying on a big bed with Jace at her side, his arm was wrapped around her waist and he too was just stirring. Clary froze and felt Jace freeze as well, "Oh my god you two did... I'll be outside we have to go now," Isabelle turned on a dime and rushed from the room. Clary pulled the blankets off and stretched.

"Do you remember anything?" Jace asked as he pulled on his shirt and jeans, he had been in his underwear. Clary shook her head as she slipped her feet into the heals, "Last thing I remember is following you into the dancing people."

Clary stretched again and caught sight of her reflection in a mirror that was positioned over the bed, "That's tacky," Clary muttered as she pulled her jacket off of the floor, Jace did the same and they left the room together. Isabelle and a very red looking Alec stood outside the room. Clary briefly wondered where they two of them had ended up.

"So abo..." Jace started as they walked quietly down the hall.

"Can we talk about it later please?" Clary asked, blushing. "Of course, we'll talk once we get settled at the Academy."

Sebastian was waiting at the door to Magnus Banes apartment. People were asleep on couch's and the place was a bit of a wreck. Clary figured it would take forever to clean up. Isabelle led them to an old building. It was early so not many people were judging them.

"I believe were taking what the mundies call a walk of shame," Alec said softly as they passed an old lady with wide eyes.

"Not shame if you not ashamed of what or who you did the night previous," Jace said with a wink. Sebastian slapped his arm and silenced him with a glare that said 'my sister dude'.

Isabelle walked inside and to a doo very much like the one at the Morgenstern house. Isabelle went through first again followed by her brother than Clary.

"We have about two hours before we have to leave, so go shower, get dressed, wash the shame off of your bodies," Isabelle said eyeing the big clock in the main hall of the house.

Slowly Clary went upstairs to her room, she went directly into the shower. Once Clary was clean and awake she got dressed and finished shoving everything she owned into her duffle bag and a backpack. Her backpack only held her breakable art supplies, her birthday presents, her stele, her phone and wallet. Clary dragged her duffle bag out of her room and went downstairs.

Clary started to make coffee, the smell hailed Sebastian and Alec downstairs. "My head hurts," Sebastian muttered as he dropped his head down onto the counter. "I don't remember anything," Alec added.

"Clarissa, did you and Jac..." Sebastian was cut off by Jace himself, "We're not going to talk about that," Jace said, dropping into a seat. The four of them were all drinking coffee by the time Isabelle made her way into the kitchen. "Never again Isabelle, never again," Alec said quietly to his sister.

Once they'd finished their coffee the Nephilim decided it was time to go. Sebastian checked the door four times to make sure it was locked and it took Clary ten minutes to find both of her shoes, but once they were ready Isabelle once again led the way to the portal door.

"Ready for the Academy Clary?" Jace asked once they stood outside a very large house. There was a giant courtyard, a fountain with an angel atop it, beautiful vines were growing up the sides of the house. "This is my home for the next year, I've got to be ready," Clary muttered.

Jace patted her shoulder sympathetically, "We'll talk when we're settled, okay?"

"Okay," Clary echoed before walking forward with her friends and brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Begining to realize

**Hello there! Thanks for all the reviews they make me so happy! I love to know what people think of my writing. So Review please! :) If any of you lovlies have any drawing/artistic talent please P.M me cause' I have none, and I'd like a scene fro this in a drawing, but yeah! Review, PM if you have any coments, questions or concerns. I take all suggestions to heart and I always reply back to P.M's, so yes. So yeah, review 3**

**Disclamer: I own nothing, im just playing with charecters :( sadly!**

** Review!**

* * *

Clary followed her friends inside the big mansion of a house. It reminded Clary of those old Castles in France. There had to be at least forty windows on the front of the house, both of the sides of the house were lined with old stone pillars, creating a courtyard. There was a large wrap around porch and big large oak doors. Jace pulled one open for Clary.

"How many people live here?" Clary asked as she walked into the house. The small red-head stopped dead in her tracks and looked around with wide eyes. They stood in front of a huge spiral staircase, off to the side of the staircase were two large doors that led to a giant ballroom looking room. To the left and right of Clary were wide doorways. The ceilings were high vaulted ceilings with large chandeliers.

"Anywhere between twenty and sixty usually," A purring voice said from the top of the staircase.

Clary's mouth popped open at the tall woman with long flowing blonde hair fell down her back, she wore a knee length black dress that fit her perfectly. She walked smoothly down the staircase. "I am Esme. I'm one of the trainers here, welcome to the Academy," She said flashing a bright smile.

Clary's self-esteem plummeted as the woman walked up to them. She was tall and curvy and one of the most beautiful women Clary had ever seen. "Jace, Sebastian, Alec, Isabelle, so glad that you're back again," She smiled and hugged Isabelle, "You are Clarissa Fairchild?"

"Morgenstern," Clary corrected automatically, "Nice to meet you."

"Looking at you is like looking in a mirror back in time, Isabelle could very well be Mayrse, Sebastian might as well be Valentine, Jace, look more like your father every time I see you," Esme hugged Jace, "Up to the small library, that's where everyone is meeting."

Clary picked up her duffle bag and followed Isabelle and Jace up the stairs, "How many are here this year?" Clary heard Alec ask Esme. "I believe only about twenty or thirty. Much smaller than last year."

Clary couldn't help but wonder if her returning had something to do with that. But she brushed that from her head, how could the presence of one girl effect where Hunters trained.

Clary's mouth opened again briefly once they entered the library. The celling was high and painted with scenes of angels and Nephilim, the room was huge, books lined the tall walls, high ladders could be used to reach the high shelves, and there was a walk away with more ladders to reach the highest books. About ten teenagers sat on leather couches and chairs. They were talking and laughing.

A small girl with sandy blond hair jumped up and moved forward fast to Isabelle, "Izz!" She said with a bright tone.

"Munchkin!" Isabelle hugged the girl tightly, "How was Ireland?"

"It was grand, glad to be back home for a while," The girl said in a heavily accented voice, "Who're you? I'm Aislin, oh! Wait, your Clarissa right? The Angel girl from France?"

"Yes, I'm Clary," Clary said, "The Angel girl from France."

"That's great! Finally someone else with an accent," Aislin said brightly.

Clary looked at Sebastian carefully, "Do I have an accent?!" She demanded. Sebastian nodded slowly. "How've I never noticed that?" Clary muttered.

"Jace!" Someone called in a bright overly happy voice. Clary and Aislin turned at the same to watch a group of people walk into the library, in the lead was a tall girl with light brown/blond hair, and big blue eyes. She dropped her bag and went to hug Jace. "Hey Ann," Jace said hugging her tightly.

When they broke apart Ann's eyes slid to Clary, they showed curiosity and nothing else. Clary wasn't a bit shocked by how pretty she was. Ann was the kind of girl you'd expect to see standing next to Jace Herondale. A tall, beautiful girl who looked confidant and sure.

"You must be Sebastian's younger sister, Cassandra?" Ann smiled a bit, "Clarissa sorry."

"Yeah, call me Clary." Clary held her hand out to Ann, who took it and shook it.

Ann held her hand out to Jace and the two went to sit down. Clary turned her attention back to Aislin, who was talking brightly about her trip to Ireland. People trickled in in small groups. "Okay everyone take a seat please!" Esme said walking into the room followed by six other people.

Aislin offered to share her chair with Clary, Sebastian perched on the arm and Isabelle was sitting closely to some guy she looked to be friendly with. "Welcome to the Academy. I am Esme and these are my fellow trainers here. I'll allow them to introduce themselves and tell you what they do here."

Esme looked at the woman to her left, "Hi everyone I'm Marin and I'm the main trainer for beginners, so you higher level ones won't see me too much," Marin was medium height and lean, she had black hair cut at a severe angle under her chin.

Beside Marin was a very tall man, "I'm Cillian, and I do the training for the high level trainees." Cillian was very tall, Clary estimated around 6'4 at least, he also looked to be young, he had cropped sandy colored hair and clear blue eyes.

"I'm Matt," A tall (not as tall as Cillian) man stood to the side of Cillian, he had orange hair and a scruffy orange beard, "I work with Cillian doing the higher level training."

A woman who looked identical to Esme stood beside Matt, "Low' everyone, I'm Elise and I do a lot of lessons, so most of you will see me often."

"I'm James I also do a lot of lessons," James was tall and bulky he had curly brown hair.

"Hey everyone I'm Ed and I also do lessons," Ed looked a lot like Matt, except with blond hair and beard.

"Oh! I'm Esme and I do training and work with my sister Emilie to run the Academy!"

All the kids there for training were looking around, taking each other in. Clary got more than a few weird looks and second glances. "So for all of those who are new listen up, for those of you who know what's happening shut up and don't complain," Esme smiled, "We paired you up with someone randomly, you will share a room and bathroom with said person. Before you complain the rooms are huge, so yeah. Be on time for lessons or training. You will be put in training groups based on skill so that will be assessed in two days during the first day of actual classes. You will be given a schedule. As for hunting groups that will be on your schedule which is in your room. There are no rules about boys and girls rooms being off limits cause really?" Esme winked, "They'd be useless. Just respect your roommate please. If your room become unavailable to you can use the main library or the great library. Curfew depends on age of course. You can go into Alicante it's only a short walk. The grounds are good for running. Kitchen is fair game. Coffee is encouraged. If you absolutely can't get along with your training partner or roommate come find one of us and we'll figure it out. Okay, everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, so names are posted on the doors to the rooms. So yeah, go check those out. Get to know each other. Any questions don't hesitate to ask."

Clary stood up, "I'm excited to find out who's my roommate this year," Aislin said, "Last year I roomed with Lena."

"I was with Aline last year," Isabelle smiled brightly, "And I probably will be this year too."

Clary blushed, "I had my own room at the French Institute."

"The roommates are really just a way of buddy system they have to keep us in check," Aislin said with an eye roll, "This place also acts as an Institute. Just much larger than most."

"Are you like top level Aislin?" Clary asked as they walked.

Aislin shrugged, "Won't know till' after tests. But I turn nineteen in a few days. It always falls on the day of the big welcome party."

"Welcome party?" Clary asked.

Esme appeared at their side, "Yes! We have a dance type thing as mundies call them. Really just to put everyone in one room and make them uncomfortable. There's thirty six of you this year so you won't know everyone. Also, it's an excuse to dress up!"

Clary nodded and followed Aislin up another spiral staircase, all the doors on this floor had names written on them. The first one on the floor said 'Aislin and Megan'. Isabelle had one of the first rooms on the floor as did Aline, who Clary noticed as they walked.

Clary found the room with her name written on it, under her name was 'Annabeth'. Clary's heart dropped as she opened the door and Jace's girlfriend followed her in.

Clary dropped her stuff on the floor in front of her bed. The room was very big, it had one big walk in closet, two desks, two beds, two bedside tables, a book shelf and a door to a bathroom.

"So you're Clary Morgenstern?" Ann looked her over and smirked, "Not as impressive as I was expecting. I think the Clave is over estimating you," She said, "Personally."

"Impressive enough to kick your ass," Clary muttered, turning to her duffle bag.

Clary heard Ann's snort, "What was that?"

"Impressive enough to kick your ass," Clary snapped, standing up to her full unimpressive height. "I think one of us should switch rooms. It's clear we can't live together peacefully."

"I couldn't agree more. We're both much to smart ass ish," Ann said with narrowed eyes. Clary opened the door to the room to see Aislin and her roommate being restrained from hitting each other.

"Call me that again you bitch!" Aislin said squirming out of the restraint of Isabelle. "Don't you ever. EVER. talk about my family again," Aislin said in a quiet snarl.

Esme walked down the hallway with wide eyes, "Woah, ladies. What seems to be the problem?!"

"We have a long outstanding problem with each other," Aislin said, "Bitch almost killed me last year. Rooms need to be changed."

Esme looked down the hallway, "She could switch with my roommate," Clary offered quickly, "Who's your roommate Clary?"

"Ann," Clary said, unable to keep the distaste out of her tone. "Perfect! Aislin you go room with Clary, Annabeth you come room with Megan."

Ann walked out of the room bumping shoulders with Clary as she walked out. Aislin walked down the hall, she held her bag and some papers. Jace stood in his doorway (directly across from Clary's room, he shared with Alec) he looked at Clary carefully, "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"We can't get along," Clary said, "Aislin and her roommate were fighting, seemed like a good change."

Aislin walked into the room and set her stuff down on what used to be Ann's bed, "Thanks so much," Aislin said, she sat down on the bed, "So what set off Ann?"

"I dunno, she just said that I was being overestimated by the Clave and that pissed me off. So we decided that it would be best to just part before we killed each other."

"Megan and I were hunting partners last year and she flaked out on me and I was almost killed by a greater demon, she left me to die in Tokyo. If it hadn't been for Sebastian I'd be dead."

"That's my big brother, saving damsels in distress," Clary smirked. "We should probably unpack."

Aislin nodded in agreement, "How d'you want to split up the closet?" Clary looked at the big closet and then at the bag she had at her feet. "Half and half. You get left side I get right side and shoes can share the middle one?" Clary suggested.

Aislin nodded and followed Clary inside. There was a big double sided dresser in the middle of the closet and coat hangers on the racks.

Aislin and Clary put their clothes away in silence, neither felt the need to fill the silence. "So do you know many people here?" Aislin asked.

"Alec, Isabelle, Sebastian obviously, Aline, and Jace."

Aislin smirked, "Jace speaks very highly of you miss Morgenstern."

"Is that so?" Clary blushed, "What has he said?"

Aislin looked at Clary with high eyebrows, "When the Clave was voting he was on edge and he asked Izzy and Sebastian about your training. He also said that you'd probably be kick ass, because you were before," Aislin smirked, "You have a crush on Jace Herondale!"

Clary rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and I'm also Tina the flying elephant. I don't like Jace like that, he's my friend." Clary pushed the thought of she and Jace 'spooning' out of her mind.

"So, what group do you have for hunting?"

Clary picked up the schedule from her bed and looked at it, "Erm, me, Alec, Jace and some guy named Daniel," Clary shrugged.

"Dani, yeah, he's great," Aislin said brightly. The small girl started to put some books on some of the shelves. Clary did the same.

Clary decided to put her sketch books and presents in the secret lock box that was located inside the top of the desk, which flipped open and slid over. It was interesting. Clary put a picture of herself and some of her French friends on her desk, also a family picture. Well two, in one side was one of Jocelyn, Valentine, Sebastian and Clary when the latter two had been two and five. On the other side was Jocelyn, Luke, Sebastian and Clary, when the latter were fourteen and seventeen. Despite the age difference Sebastian and Clary had always been close.

"I've got to go into Alicante for a bit, but I'll see you later!" Aislin said with a bright smile. Clary decided to look around the Academy. She noted that her curfew was 12, apparently she was among the older students at the Academy.

Clary wandered through the long hallways, finding where her classrooms were, where the training rooms were, where the weapon rooms were. The great library was the biggest thing Clary had ever seen. There had to be millions of books there, the library itself had to be the size of most houses, two floors and different rooms that were locked, suggesting they held items that weren't for public eyes.

As Clary was looking around the library she heard the big doors creak open. Her hand was on the spine of a big book when a tall boy walked in. He had dirty blond hair and wore black glasses. "Hello," He said in a startled tone of voice.

"Hi," Clary squeaked.

"You also in here for a bit of exploration or are you lost?" He asked, striding into the library. He was tall and lean, he wore black jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt.

"Here to explore," Clary admitted, "You?"

"I'm here to explore," He said, "I'm Daniel by the way, Daniel Lynx."

"Clary," Clary held out to her hand, "Clary Morgenstern."

Daniel looked her over, from his spot a few feet away from her, "You're in my hunting group."

"Aislin said she knew you, she's my roommate," Clary said, her hand still on the book. "Azzie, yes I know her. She's a great girl."

Daniel and Clary looked through the library, calling out to each other every time they found something interesting or cool. After about two hours of searching through the giant library the doors creaked open.

"Clary? Are you in here?" An exhausted voice asked. Clary , followed by Daniel walked down the stairs of the second floor. "Yes, I am."

Elise and Esme stood in the doorway, both looking ragged. "Th...there was an attack. Your father broke out of the prison," Esme said.

Clary froze and her eyes widened. "Wha... what do you mean? How did he get out? What's going to happen? Am I being blamed? Who did it? What happened? Where is he?" Clary said as he breathing accelerated to an abnormal speed.

"Clarissa calm down," Esme said, "They don't know what happened, but neither you or Sebastian are being blamed. You two will be protected while your here. But we request that you either have a member of the staff or another higher level trainee with you if you leave the Academy or go on the grounds. You need not tell anyone. Just be careful," Esme said.

She and Elise left the room and Clary sunk to the floor, her head spinning. Daniel pulled her up by the tops of her arms like a child and sat her on the table, "It's alright Clary. They won't let him hurt you, or hurt your brother," Daniel said softly.

"I know that," Clary insisted, "It's the others. People died during his fighting. Innocent people. I don't want them to get hurt."

Daniel sat beside her and patted her shoulder. "Everything will be okay Clary," He reassured her. "The Clave won't let people get hurt."

Clary took a steadying breath, "I hope your right Daniel, I hope your right."

Daniel jumped off the table, "I'm going to get something to eat, wanna' come with?" He asked, holding his elbow out to Clary.

The small red head considered Daniel for a moment before jumping off the table and taking his elbow. He reminded her of her friend Marilyn from France. The two walked through the maze of halls.

"Is this your first year?" Clary asked as they walked.

"Nope," Daniel said, "I've been here for five years. I'm hoping this is my last year."

"Five? How old were you when you started here."

Daniel smiled, "I was fourteen. This is my fifth year, I turn twenty in May," He said. "Oh, I turned seventeen yesterday," Clary said with a smile.

"Ohh we got ourselves a youngin' do we?" Daniel teased, "I've been with Jace and Alec since I started here, Sebastian when he started," Daniel said.

"This is my first year here, obviously, but I was at the French institute for almost three years, and had a private tutor for years before then. Sebastian and I were trained from a young age."

Daniel nodded, "Oh believe me, you were hot gossip last June when we found out you were coming here with us. Sebastian and Izzy and Aline told us all about you. You have a healthy fear of you at this point."

Clary snorted and looked up at Daniel, "Fear of me? I'm tiny," Clary scoffed.

"Size isn't power Clary," Daniel said slowly, "Skill is power. And you have skill from what I hear."

They made it to the kitchen, two identical looking boys were standing there arguing. "Drew? Chris? Why ya' fighting?" Daniel said as he started to go through the fridge.

"Birthday present," The boys said together, "We have to share it."

Clary looked at the boys, they were of medium height and stocky build. They both had cropped black hair and brown eyes. They were completely identical. "Why d'you have to share a present?" Clary asked.

"We got money from mum and dad," The first said, "And we have to split it," The second said.

Clary noted one small difference in the boys, one of them had a small silver stud going through his left eyebrow. "I'm Drew by the way," The one with the stud said, "I'm Chris." The one without it said, "Were twins," They said together.

"Just split it in half?" Clary suggested.

Drew nodded, "See makes sense," Drew hit his brother on the shoulder and Chris walked away. "Not very often that you see Chris and I together. We can't stand each other," Drew informed Clary as he cut up a banana and placed it carefully on bread. "You're Clarissa right?"

"Just Clary."

"Well just Clary," Drew said, "Yer a wizard."

Clary started to laugh loudly, she found Mundie culture very fascinating and the Harry Potter books were fantastic. "But I'm just Clary!" Clary said between her giggles. Daniel looked at them like they were crazy but just went back to looking through the fridge.

"What the hell are you putting on that sandwich Drew?!" Clary demanded eyeing him as he placed bacon down on what looked to be a layer of peanut butter. "Peanut butter, banana and bacon. It's actually the most amazing thing ever."

"Any bacon left over?" Clary asked eyeing the sandwich. "Yes m'lady there is, would you like a Bacon peanut butter and banana sandwich?"

Clary nodded slowly, "Here, I'll make another one," Drew handed Clary a plate, "Always glad to expand someone's horizons."

Clary looked curiously at the sandwich before taking a bite. She considered it as she chewed, "I think this is the best thing I've ever eaten."

"You'll have to try my bacon and cool whip dessert," Drew said with a wink.

Daniel looked slightly disgusted, "Weirdo's, I think I'll just stick to my apple," Daniel but into his apple before sticking a tongue out at Clary, who grinned as she took another bite of the sandwich.

Once they'd finished their food Daniel and Clary decided to walk around the grounds of the Academy. It was a very beautiful place. They just walked around talking.

Clary found out that Daniel was born in Australia, but when his parents died out on a hunt when he was two, he was sent to Idris to be taken up as a ward. He'd bounced around a bit before he was taken in by Ann and Geoff Lennor. They had brought him up as their own son since he was seven. Clary also found out that Daniel had struggled a lot to get past his fear of Demons. As they had killed both of his parents when he was so young.

Daniel found Clary's past fascinating, but Clary didn't really go too into detail. Her past was very public, the Silent brothers made sure that none of her secrets were infect secrets. Before they knew it Daniel and Clary had been walking on the grounds and through the halls for almost four hours.

"Dani! By the Angel, we've been looking for you forever!" A pretty girl with caramel colored hair said when Daniel and Clary rounded the corner, "I'm Sadie, this is my boyfriend Mitchel," She said when she saw Clary.

"Clary," Clary held out her hand. "Oh! Herondale was looking for you. Something about a Warlock and tacky rooms."

Clary blushed, "I'll see you later?" She asked Daniel, who nodded quickly.

"Do you know where Jace is?" Clary asked Sadie.

She nodded and Clary waited a moment, "Oh! I think he's waiting in his room, or yours, I don't remember."

"Thanks," Clary said laughing. The Academy was much better than she'd thought it would be. For the most part the people were great, the entire place was beautiful, she had a lot of freedom here, as opposed to the French Institute.

Clary opened the door to her bedroom to find Jace laying on her bed, hands crossed on his stomach, asleep. Clary walked over to her bed and looked at Jace. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, all the worry and arrogance were wiped off his face. Clary couldn't deny that he looked Angelic lying there like that, with his fine hair, perfect skin, delicate eyelashes, perfected face. He was Jace, Jace was as close to perfect in looks as it came.

"Jace," Clary said softly. Jace's eyes flew open, his pupils were dialed in fear, almost hiding his tawny iris's. "Sorry," Jace said, sitting up, "I was waiting for you. Aislin said you'd be back eventually. That I could just wait in here."

Clary nodded and sat on her bed. "Sadie told me you wanted to talk to me."

Jace looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off, "Last night do you..."

"I say we forget it," Clary said quickly, "You have your girlfriend and I have the chance to make new friendships..."

"That makes sense," Jace said slowly, "Most of the people here are great people. The guy in out hunting group, Daniel, hes a really great guy."

"I know," Clary blushed, "I was with him when I met Sadie said you were looking for me."

Clary caught a look close to jealousy in Jace's eyes, but she couldn't really tell if it was or not. "Well I'll see you...later," Jace rolled off Clary's bed. Clary caught a hard look on Jace's face. His lips were set in a hard line and his eyebrows tensed. Clary couldn't help but feel the jealousy radiating off Jace.

Aislin walked into the room as Jace walked out, "Woah, what's got Herondale in a tizzy?"

"Jealousy," Clary said, "I think."

Aislin cocked an eyebrow and looked at Clary carefully, "Wanna' elaborate?"

"I spent most of the day with Daniel and I think he's jealous."

The blond haired girl nodded slowly, "Yeah, that seems likely. Jace is very possessive. But did you hear about..."

"Valentine? Yeah," Clary said, "Esme and Elise advised that I don't go anywhere without a buddy for my safety."

"That's understandable," Aislin said, "I'm sure Daniel will be your buddy!" She winked in an obvious manor before pulling off her rain soaked shirt. "Oh, you're not one of those 'change in the bathroom with the lights off' type people are you?" Aislin asked as she walked into the closet.

"No!" Clary called back, "Both girls and all that jazz."

Aislin laughed, "Who's to say I'm not a guy?"

"The fact that you were wearing skin tight leggings maybe?" Clary asked, smirking.

"Who's to say I don't just have a really small penis?"

Clary laughed, "Either way Aislin, either way."

When Aislin sat down on the floor in front of her own bed Clary got a chance to really look at her. She was really quite pretty. Her small features fit her small frame. She had a very perfect looking nose, and carefully shaped eyebrows, her lips were small and pouting, she had sandy hair that fell just past her shoulders in pretty curls.

"This is an odd request, but think i could sketch you?" Clary asked already standing up and going to her desk to get her sketch pads.

"Of course you can," Aislin said, "I'm just so beautiful that you were overcome by the desire to draw me."

"That's it Aislin," Clary said.

Clary sat down in front of Aislin and started to draw her, "What was the French Institute like?"

"It was very beautiful there," Clary said, "The French women are very beautiful. It's a little disheartening. But I managed to make friends, and the instructors were nice."

"Matt, Ed, Esme, Elise, Marin ,James, Cillian. The trainers here are great, Ed is really strict, Cillian is scary and James is really funny."

"Do you think I'll like it here?" Clary asked quietly.

Aislin considered that over for a few moments before she nodded slowly, "I do," She said, "Other than Ann and her friends I don't think you'll have any trouble, I expect that Daniel will take a liking to you. You'll make great friends and you'll end up working high up in the Clave."

"If they don't execute me," Clary muttered, catching a look of shock on Aislin's face, "Yeah, that was thrown out there as an option. The Clave is violent. But the Silent Brothers read my head, told them that I was too valuable to get read of."

"That's crazy!" Aislin said with wide eyes, filled with sympathy.

Clary nodded and continued to draw, "I'm to draw the new symbol of the Clave, they haven't decided what they want, but they want a new one," Clary said.

"That's amazing!" Aislin looked impressed.

Once Clary finished she signed her name at the bottom, Clarissa Morgenstern written in neat cramped cursive. "Here," Clary ripped out the drawing and handed it to Aislin. She looked at it for a moment, before looking back at Clary. "This is amazing Clary," She said.

Clary smiled briefly, "Thanks," She said, "I'll see you later, I'm going for a walk."

Clary picked up her pencil case and sketch pad and headed from the room. She jumped a little when thunder clapped outside, but continued down the hall. As she walked she saw Sadie and Mitchel sitting together on a piano bench in one of the living rooms, Sadie was trying to teach Mitchel chopsticks, but it wasn't going very well, he was making a mess out of the song.

Clary wandered to the grand library. The big fireplace had a fire going and Clary realized that someone sat facing the fireplace, playing a guitar and singing. It took Clary a moment to realize that it was Daniel. He had a great voice.

He was singing a song that Clary didn't recognize. Quietly Clary edged forward towards the couch, she walked around the edge and sat in one of the chairs. Daniel didn't realize she was there so she started to draw the library.

Suddenly the music stopped, "How long have you been sitting there?" Daniel asked quietly, looking at Clary, "Long enough to do this," She showed Daniel her half-finished drawing of the library.

"You're quite good," Daniel said softly, "Really good actually."

"Dani, keep playing," Sadie said softly from her place behind the couch, she was holding hands with Mitchel. "Please? That Mundie one you played earlier."

Mitchel sat in one of the chairs across from Clary and pulled Sadie down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

David cleared his throat and looked at Clary briefly before he started to strum, "I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music do you? It goes like this the fourth the fifth, the minor fall the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah."

Daniel had a very soft soothing voice, Clary decided to draw Mitchel and Sadie. Peaceful nights were impossible at the French Institute, the women who ran it said that 'idle hands were a welcome for the devils sins'. Yes, a welcome for the devils sins. Clary didn't know where that came from, and didn't really want to.

"We'll see you two later," Sadie said, leading Mitchel from the library. She winked at Clary, who blushed a bit. "Can you play?" Daniel asked Clary.

"No, I never took up an instrument," Clary said quietly. "I could show you something if you like."

Clary nodded and set her sketch pad off to the side. She sat beside Daniel on the coach who sat the guitar in her lap and placed her hands in the right places. Clary couldn't help but notice the way his arms were wrapped around her, the way his calloused fingers told hers where to go, the strong sent of Cinnamon and Nutmeg clung to him.

"See not so hard," Daniel said softly as he directed Clary's fingers where to go. "That's cause you're doing all the work," Clary laughed.

She smiled brightly as she watched her fingers. Both Clary and Daniel heard the big doors open and turned to see who it was. Jace walked in, he wore a deep set frown and his eyebrows were creased heavily.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," Jace said quietly. He locked eyes with Clary briefly, for once he wasn't projecting arrogance or any of the usual Jace characteristics, but his eyes held a raw hurt, for once he looked broken and not sure of himself. Clary fought the urge to go comfort him. Jace had a girlfriend for that. "See you later," Jace said lifelessly. There was sadness in his tone and a glint of jealousy to the set of his jaw. There was a lot of emotion on his face in his eyes, and in his voice. So much that Clary had trouble catching it. Jace turned and left the library.

"Looks like he's lost his best friend, doesn'it," Daniel said quietly, before turning back towards the fireplace. Clary nodded, pushing that from her head. She found it a bit harder to focus on what Daniel was teaching her.

"I think it's time for bed," Clary said softly after a little while.

Daniel sat down the guitar and carefully removed his arms from around Clary, "I'll walk you too your room," Daniel said.

Clary gathered up her things, "Would you like to go into Alicante with me tomorrow?" Daniel asked as they walked.

The two rounded a corner and almost walked into Jace and Ann, who were pressed against the wall, "Gosh Herondale, get a room," Daniel muttered. Jace turned and winked at Daniel, before whispering something to Ann, who flashed a smile at Clary before allowing Jace to lead her off.

Clary pursed her lips, "Yeah, I would."

Aislin was sitting on her bed when Clary entered the room, "Low' Clary," The blond said.

"Hullo Aislin," Clary said softly.

Clary and Aislin both got ready for bed, both feeling the tiredness of the day sinking in. Once she was lying in bed Clary listened to the rain pound the window pane. Letting it soothe her into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. More action to come soon! I swear! Any couples you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do. ! Review please it makes me happy!**

** Carry on my Wayward sons!**

** -F.L**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitten

**Hello there lovelys! I'vs missed you! So it's been a bit of a wait, but not really. I've just sorta broke my thumb and typing has been very hard, but I managed. This is basically a fillery chapter, but has some key plot points placed in it, so don't worry. I tried to make it long, hopefully you like what im doing. **

** I'd love it if you guys reviewed more! I love reviews they make my week! I swear! They do! I get all happy and feel loved! But you should maybe check out my other stories Ash Academy and The ten lovers of Jace Wayland. You'll like them. There will be a lemon soon, but i'm not telling which paring :P . I love PM's too. I'll answer any questions and I always reply back relitivly fast. So yeahhh, PM with your comments questions consirns. Or suggestions! I love hearing your ideas! I always take them into account when I'm writing. So PM, and Review. LOVEE MEEE. But enough of my phsycotic ranting... Enjoy!**

** Disclamer: I don't own anything you know, all the origional stuff well yeah.. I'll just yeah...**

** Also yes, Max is in this story, yes he is older than he is in the actual series! But hey, Sebastian is a good guy and all that jazzz, so hope you like my max. I personally think Max has so much potential as a charecter, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clary," Aislin said pulling Clary from sleep, "Clarissa Morgenstern get your ass out of bed this instant," Aislin said, before she threw a pillow at Clary.

Clary jumped up, "Now that you're up could you answer the door?" Aislin winked at Clary's eye roll.

Clary opened their door to find Sebastian standing there, his eyes wide, "Clary, it's Luke... He was bitten," Sebastian said.

Clary stopped breathing, "We..." Sebastian cut her off with a head nod. "Let me get dressed." Clary slammed the door and started to strip off as she headed towards the closet. As quickly as she could Clary pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank-top. She threw her hair up and shoved her Stele into her purse, she added her phone and room key. Aislin watched her move around the room with wide eyes.

"Tell Daniel that I had to go with Sebastian please?" Clary said as she zipped up her boots.

Aislin nodded, "Course'," She said, "I hope Luke is okay!"

Clary flew out of her room and ran directly into Sebastian, who was looking at Clary nervously, "How's mum?" Clary asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Esme just told me that my Stepfather was now a werewolf. Let's go to Alicante."

The sun was just rising in the east, Esme was waiting outside, she looked tired and worn. "Be careful please," She said more to Clary, "I know it's your mother and stepfather but please be careful. It would look bad if I lost Clarissa Morgenstern before she even got chance to train."

Clary rolled her eyes and led Sebastian down the pathway. It was only about a twenty minute walk. Clary was very on edge as she walked. "Partied with warlocks, battled Vampires, spared with Werewolf's, walked with Demons. But say my father may or may not be in the area and I'm a bloody mess," Clary muttered as they walked.

"Valentine is a scary thought. Nightmare inducing kinda thing," Sebastian said, "You have every right to fear him. I do, Jace does. More-so then you think."

Clary looked ahead, the Demon towers glistened in the newly rising sun. "They never did find Lthuriel maybe that's why he escaped. To finish off his business with the Angel," Clary suggested, "But probably not. Should I carry around an extra blade?"

Sebastian looked down at his younger sister, "You're a very curious girl Clarissa, that's for sure," Sebastian said thoughtfully, "But yes you should."

To any stranger Clary and Sebastian might look like a couple going for an early morning walk. But if you studied them closely you could find the Morgenstern in their faces and the Fairchild in their hands. Sometimes Clary wished she could be a Mundie, without all the worry that she had, but it was a foolish wish, everything happened because it had to, all the hoping in the world would not change what was bound to happen.

A plump grey haired woman stood behind the counter at the hospital. "Greymark?" She asked when they walked up to the counter. Sebastian and Clary nodded together. "Room 98," The woman said with sad eyes.

Clary and Sebastian hurried to the room. Jocelyn was sitting beside Luke's bed, she was staring off into space. "Mum, what happened?"

Jocelyn looked at Clary with sad eyes, "We were on a hunt, a rogue werewolf cub was killing humans, the one who created him came, and bit Luke," Jocelyn started to cry, "We have to leave Idris..."

Sebastian patted his mother's shoulder, "Where will you go?"

"New York, when Luke wakes up we're leaving. Get your th..."

"No!" Clary said quickly, "I'm not going to New York. Neither is Sebastian. It's not like we need a parent here, I love you and Luke, but I want to be with my friends. I need the trainers here," Clary said.

"Jocelyn," Luke said, "We can't expect them to move. You can get work at the Institute, but Clary and Sebastian should be trained with the friends and where their needed."

Sebastian and Clary looked down at Luke at the same time, Luke's face was pale, his skin was drawn, and the left side of his left shoulder was bandaged. "I know you don't want Clary gone again, but its what's best. Sebastian, and Isabelle will take care of her."

"Ms. Fairchild," A small nurse said from the doorway, "The results came back. You're fine, except for a minor thing."

"What is it?" Jocelyn asked eyeing the nurse.

"You're pregnant," The nurse squeaked. She looked at Sebastian and blushed before turning from the room.

Jocelyn looked at Luke and they both started to laugh, Clary and Sebastian were both stunned, "You two should go back to the Academy. Be safe, I'm sure you were told what happened," Jocelyn looked at Clary and Sebastian with sad eyes.

"We know," Clary hugged her mother, "Love you Mum."

"Love you too Clary," Jocelyn hugged Sebastian, "Love you Sebastian."

Clary looked down at Luke, his skin bore the silvery scars of Runes. Runes he would no longer be able to bare. "I'm so sorry Luke," Clary patted Luke's good shoulder. Luke managed a stricken smile, "I suppose it happens," Luke said, he shifted in the bed and started to sit up.

Sebastian and Clary left the hospital after a few moments, "I... I can't believe it," Clary said softly to Sebastian, "He... It's just not..."

"Fair," Sebastian said, "I know. You could see it in his eyes how furious and broken he is. He'll want revenge. And mum," Sebastian frowned, She's pregnant. And if she loses Luke, I don't know what she'll do. It's, I don't know. Ugh, it's not fair."

Clary nodded, "It's not fair at all," the small red head frowned. "I feel so helpless."

"Don't we all," Sebastian looked down at Clary, "Want a piggyback?"

Clary nodded, she felt so tired and so numb. Clary jumped up onto Sebastian's back and rested her chin on his shoulder. Clary felt safe with Sebastian, he was her big brother. He'd always promised to protect her no matter what.

When they got back to the Academy the first people were just waking up. Aislin was sitting on the outside porch reading a thick book, waiting. "Are you two okay?" Aislin asked with a sad smile.

"As okay as we can be I suppose," Sebastian said. "I'm gonna deliver my sister upstairs, wait here," Sebastian said to Aislin. Clary noted how the pretty girl blushed and how quick she was to nod.

"You can drop me off here," Clary said at the foot of the stairs, "Go talk to Aislin."

Clary decided to go up to her bedroom, she took a long shower. Only once in there did she allow herself to cry. Just to break down and let everything out. She had to break down over the fact that she couldn't get over Jace, that her father was on the loose, and would likely come after her. Over the fact that Luke, the Luke she'd grown up with all her life was now in for a for tough life, if he survived at all. For her mother who was pregnant, and who Clary could feel pulling away from her and Sebastian every day.

Clary was shocked to find Daniel sitting on her bed when she got out of the shower, she jumped and barely managed to hold onto her towel. "OH! I'm sorry," Daniel closed his eyes and quickly put his hands over them. "I cam... I'm so sorry."

Clary chuckled and went into the closet, firmly shutting the doors behind her, "It's alright, you didn't know. Aislin and Seb tell you what happened?" Clary asked as she pulled on a pair of paint splattered ripped jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Yes," Daniel said, "It's an awful thing. I hope he's alright."

"If you were a Mundie you would apologize for the fact that he was bitten," Clary said, "Which never really made sense to me."

Daniel chuckled, "That's true. Do you still wanna' go to Alicante? If not I understand," Daniel said.

Clary walked out of the closet drying her hair with a towel, "Yes, there is no use moping about something you can't help."

Clary put on her belt and slid the blade Sebastian gave her into it. She put on a pair of boots that Isabelle might approve of and slid a knife into the side. Daniel was watching her with careful eyes as she moved around her room. Clary put on Alec's charm bracelet and put her stele into her pocket.

"Ready for battle?" Daniel asked eyeing Clary.

The red head shot him a glare, "I've got to be ready for anything," She snapped.

"Woah there," Daniel said putting his hands up in retreat, "I was teasing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Clary sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to deal with and I can't deal with it."

Daniel stood up and wrapped his arms carefully around Clary. "It's alright Clary. Everything will be okay." Daniel comforted Clary to the best of his ability.

Clary suddenly laughed, "Your as comforting as a blunt knife," She giggled.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I tried okay?" Daniel lead the way from Clary's bedroom and down the hall.

Clary saw Ann stalking down the hall towards them and groaned internally. Clary looked at her, she was dressed like in an outfit that Isabelle would approve of- a dark blue dress and black heals- and had her dirty blond hair pulled back away from her face.

"Clary!" She said brightly. Clary looked at Daniel with a weird expression before turning back to Ann. "I'm sorry about yesterday. We got off on a very bad foot and I wanted to apologize. I suppose I was quite jealous of your relationship with Jace, but he assured me that you two were just friends and I should calm down. So I wanted to start over, I hope we can be friends?" Ann asked pleasantly.

Clary looked at the two girls at her sides, one was so identical to Ann they had to be related in some way, and the other was very the total opposite of them, she had dark skin, black curls and dark eyes.

"Uh, sure, I'd like that," Clary said, lying through her teeth. She forced a smile at Ann.

"Oh! This is my sister Becca, and her friend Megan," Ann said gesturing to the girls at either of her sides, "I'm also sorry to hear about your stepfather. I hope he's alright."

"Thanks," Clary said, still confused.

"Well I'll see you later!" Ann said brightly before striding down the hall.

Daniel and Clary watched her go with matching looks of confusion. Once she was out of sight they both started to laugh, "I'm sorry but that's so funny," Daniel said as they walked again.

Clary nodded in agreement, "Who are you rooming with?" She asked when they got outside.

"Mitchel Parks, so basically I spend most of my time in the library," Daniel rolled his eyes, "He and Sadie might as well just room together. They've been together for four years."

"Wow, how long have Ann and Jace been together?"

Daniel thought that over for a moment before he said, "Only a few months, Jace has a lot of girlfriends. Bit of a man-whore that boy."

"OH I know that," Clary winced internally. She felt bad for what happened at Magnus' party, she couldn't remember fully, but they had both woken up naked, and that scared her. "Do you speak any languages?"

"English," Daniel said laughing, "A bit of Greek, but only enough to order me food. Do you speak any?"

"English obviously," Clary said, "French, a bit of Spanish, we learned some Latin, bit of Russian basically just whatever our books were in. Cause' most weren't in English for some reason."

Daniel laughed, "My father runs a store in town, I promised him I'd go down. If you don..."

"Nah, I don't mind," Clary said quickly, "What kind of shop is it?"

Daniel blushed, "He owns a small antique weapons and item store. It's really nice."

"My friend got me an antique writing kit for my birthday," Clary said, "Wonder if he got it from your fathers store."

"You'll have to ask him if he sold one recently," Daniel said as they walked through the familiar streets of Alicante.

The two walked in comfortable silence until Daniel finally turned in towards an old looking store. In the display window was a display of old looking swords with ornate handles and cases.

"Spent most of my childhood here," Daniel said when he opened the door, a bell dangled deep within the store.

"Sorry, were not open yet!" A deep Irish sounding voice said from within store.

"Dad it's me!" Daniel called back before he jumped up on the counter. Clary noticed the ring that Daniel wore for the first time. From where she sat on an antique lawn chair she could see some letter ornately written on it. It looked old, probably a family crest or something.

"Dani, nice of you to show your face around here," The thick Irish sounding voice called. Clary heard heavy steps and watched the doorway behind the counter. "Been'a while. Startin' to think you died or something."

Clary's eyes widened at the sight of the man that stood in front of her. He was absolutely giant, he had to be almost seven feet tall, if not more. He had a thick red beard and red hair. He wasn't big around, just very tall and muscular. He looked like he bench pressed cars.

"Jocelyn?" He demanded with an incredulous look on his face.

Clary chuckled a bit, "No I'm her daughter Clary."

"It was like looking in a mirror through time," He said, "I'm Geoff but everyone calls me Mick."

"Hullo Mick," Clary said moving forward and extending her hand towards the giant man, "I'm Clary Morgenstern."

Mick looked down at Clary with careful eyes, "Gosh, get any tinier and I'm apt to step on you," He said looking from Daniel to Clary, "How old are you now Clary? I rememer' when you were just a wee one."

Clary blushed and took her seat back on the chair, "I just turned seventeen yesterday," Clary smiled, "Did you perchance sell an old writing kit to Jace Herondale recently did you?"

"Herondale?" Mick asked, "He's the cocky angel boy isn't he?"

Clary smiled sadly, "Yeah, that's Jace."

"He bought the kit and a rather nice ring. Both very old and nice," Mick said thoughtfully.

Clary couldn't help the pang of sadness at the sound of 'ring'. She couldn't help but hope that he'd given it to his mother. "Well we just stopped in to say hello," Daniel said, jumping off the counter. "See you later dad!"

"Bye!" Clary said before following Daniel from the room.

"Yesterday was your birthday?" Daniel asked as they walked.

Clary smiled a bit, "Yeah," She said, "Barely seventeen."

"Still a baby," Daniel teased.

"Baby that could kick your ass," Clary said looking up at Daniel's grin.

"We'll just see about that tomorrow," Daniel winked.

Clary was confused for a moment, "What do you mean tomorrow?"

Daniel stopped and looked at an ice-cream store, "We have a sparing thing where winners are put together and such. You're matched with someone who's the same physical strength as you," Daniel explained, "Want ice-cream?"

Clary nodded and the two went inside, "With my luck i'll end up with Ann," Clary rolled her eyes and looked at the long rows of Ice cream.

"It's usually a guy and a girl," Daniel said, "Most of the time anyway."

Clary decided on a flavor called 'black forest cheery cake'. It looked delicious. Daniel got banana split. Clary was digging money out of her jeans when Daniel paid. "Happy belated birthday," Daniel said with a wink. He took a bit of the whip cream on the top of his ice cream and put it on Clary's nose. "From me to you."

Clary and Daniel wandered around Alicante. Just taking randomly. Almost subconsciously they stayed away from the Halls of Accords.

"Could you imagine not growing up in Idris?" Daniel asked as they walked.

Clary shook her head, "No," She admitted, "France would be a nice place to live in though."

"Wasn't it strict there? Ann was trained in France and she said it was very strict."

Clary nodded slowly, "Yes, it was very strict. We had a very full schedule but I am stronger for it. It was a lot of work to maintain the standard that they set. I guess there was a lot of pressure on me. Cause' of what the Clave made me out to be. I had to do a lot of study of runes. Per the Clave's instruction. I have to do an extra class with a Warlock, so I get one less training session then everyone else. My partners will be at a disadvantage."

"Have you ever drawn a rune?" Daniel asked with wide eyes.

Clary smirked a bit, "It's not allowed, but yeah. The Clave wants me to draw the new symbol for them soon."

"That's very impressive," Daniel looked shocked, "Does it scare you to walk around?"

"No," Clary said honestly, "He won't hurt me. Despite what people think he does generally care for Sebastian and I. No matter what he's my father. I don't agree what he's done, who what he made me into. But like it or not he will always be my father."

"That's pretty understandable," Daniel said after a moment. As it started to mist they started the way back up to the Academy.

"I'm gonna go find Alec, I promised him a French lesson, and that's what I intend to do, See you later!" Clary said as they walked up the steps to the main doors.

"C'ya Clary," Daniel said. Clary looked back and saw a smile spreading across his lips.

Alec sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at his phone with scared eyes. It took him forty minutes to finally build up the courage to send the very un-emotional text that said "Hey, it's Alec Lightwood" Once it was sending Alec tried to stop it but it sent.

Alec was very gracious to the fact that Jace wasn't in the room to see him floundering about over his phone. Within two minutes of sending his text he received a text. "Hello Alexander, I assume you know who I am, you weren't THAT drunk ;)"

Alec blushed very bright red, "Of course I know who you are!" Alec felt very happy.

Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn. The name ran around his head like a mouse. Alec would never admit it, ever, but he had hooked up with Magnus at his party. A guy! A downworlder at that! Alec knew he would be shunned from the Clave, his friends might judge him and his parents, Alec shuttered at the thought of his parents finding out about his sexuality.

Suddenly Alec was aware of his Parabati rune. He knew that he could never tell Jace. Jace Herondale was Jace. He was rude, and cocky, and well the only you could describe him was Jace.

"So, do you often sleep with random men or was that a once in a life time occasion? ;)" Magnus replied. Alec choked on air.

"I do not sleep with random men thank you very much! Mr. Bane." Alec felt a giddiness he hadn't felt before as he waited for Magnus to reply.

Alec's door opened and his two siblings walked in.

Alec smiled slightly at his siblings. Isabelle was tall and beautiful, Max was small and almost delicate looking.

Isabelle wore a half pink half black tank-top dress and black heals. Her long hair was braided back in a familiar way. There was a bow on the front of her dress that was tied slightly sideways. She was beautiful and reminded Alec of his mother in looks, but in personality, she was her own person. She was defiant and her own person. Alec loved his younger sister, and wanted nothing more than to keep her safe, which was virtually impossible.

Max on the other hand was small and quiet. He was fourteen almost fifteen, but looked to be about twelve. Max looked quite a bit like Alec, being skinny and not very built up. He had messy black hair and wore black framed glasses, they hid his grey eyes. Max was very quiet and bookish. He was easy to overlook, but was strong in his own way. He was an accomplished fighter and even though he was the baby of the family he was overlooked a lot.

"How are you adjusting to the Academy Max?" Alec asked.

Max smirked a grin that he'd picked up from Jace, "I'm doing great. Mum and Dad were both worried that I wouldn't do well, but I've got a great roommate, and I'm making friends."

Alec and Isabelle exchanged a look, "You sound like Clary," Alec said, before replying to some smart ass comment by Magnus. He tried and failed to keep the blush off his face.

"Did you hear that once a week the Warlock from the party will be here to tutor Clary?" Isabelle asked with all too knowing eyes.

"I did not," Alec said coolly. His eyes slid to his younger brother, "Any pretty girls catch your eye yet Max?"

Max shrugged, "Maybe," He muttered, looking at his feet.

Isabelle dropped an arm around Max's shoulders, "Who is it Maxy?" She asked ruffling his hair.

Max looked at his wrist, "Well look at the time," Max started to leave the room when the door opened. Jace walked in, he had a deep look on his face. "Alec! Did you hear about Luke Greymark? He was bitten by a were wolf. Seb just told me, he and Jocelyn had to leave Alicante."

Jace laid down on his bed and looked at the three Lightwood's, "Clary told me when we were doing a French lesson earlier," Alec said softly. "It's a lot for them to deal with. I feel very bad for Sebastian and Clary."

"He's a shadowhunter Alec," Isabelle said softly, "Things like these happen all the time. It's not very surprising."

Jace smirked, "Spoken like a true Nephilim," Jace rolled his eyes, "Who d'you think will be in our group this year Alec?"

Alec shrugged, "I'm expecting you, me, Clary, Lena, Mitch and Daniel or Sebastian."

"Seems about right. Lena is the best girl here," Jace said, "No offence Izzy."

"None taken, she's older than I am, therefore more practice," Isabelle said, "Think Clary will be any good? She's really small. I don't know what she'll hold against girls like Lena, or Ann, or Sadie or even myself?"

"She can take on Sebastian, give him a good run for his money. She's a bit stronger than you'd expect," Alec said quietly, "I saw her training around a bit earlier with Cillian, she's good."

"Well this has been fun but I'm going to find some friends to talk to," Max said rolling his grey eyes at Alec. "Since you guys are boring."

Alec watched as Max left the room, frowning slightly. Isabelle soon followed, not really giving a reason why, just sort of drifting from the room.

Jace looked up at the ceiling, "Is it bad I'm hoping I don't end up in a group with my girlfriend?" Jace asked as Alec got changed into pajamas.

"Why don't you just end it off with her, you clearly aren'..." Alec was cut off by a knock on their door.

Alec opened the door and saw Ann standing there. Her long hair was tied back and she looked very happy and excited. "Hey Alec!" Ann said inviting herself into the room.

"Sure, come in," Alec mumbled, he scooped up his phone and started to play Tetris. Not wanting to intrude on Jace and Ann talking.

"My mother got a job at the Athens institute!" Ann said, "She wants me to go!"

Alec let his eyes slide over to Jace, who was looking at Ann, who sat and the foot of his bed, "Are you going with her?" Jace asked carefully. Jace hid all emotion.

"She wants me to! That's what I came to talk to you about, do you think I should? With all my friends here.. she wants me to help her run it!"

Jace smiled, "You should go. It's an amazing opportunity, how often do you get offered to go run the Athens Institute? It's said to be very beautiful," Jace said, putting just the right amount of excitement in to his voice.

Ann stood up, "I hope we can still be friends. Everybody knows distance doesn't work."

"I was just about to say that," Jace said, "I hope you have fun!"

Ann smiled and nodded, "Would it be too much for me to ask you to watch over Becca for me?"

"Course' not Ann, I'd be happy to," Jace smirked.

Alec watched Ann leave with raised eyebrows, "Everything works out for you doesn't it?" Alec asked with an incredulous look.

Jace nodded and smirked, "I'm Jace Herondale. Of course it does." Behind Jace's smile Alec saw a sad look.

"What's going on with your parents?" Alec asked carefully.

Jace shrugged, "I was talking to mum last night. I'm gonna' meet her and dad tomorrow for coffee. But like you know, I spent my whole summer with you for a reason. Neither of them can look me in the eye after the fight I had with dad in June. Over France."

Alec frowned at Jace. His father and mother had wanted him to go to France to study there, but Jace had put up a big fight, his father took it to a physical level and Jace left. Alec remembered the night Jace showed up at his door.

_Alec laid in his bed, reading a book when his phone started to ring. "Hello?" He asked looking at the clock on his wall. _

_"It's Jace," Jace said in a breathless tone._

_"I know Jace, What do you want at twelve am?"_

_"I got in a really big fight about with my parents about France, my father hit me. So I left, can I come stay with you for a little while?"_

_Alec stood up and went downstairs, "Mum, Dad, can Jace come over, he got in a big fight with his parents about France, and well, Stephen got physical again." Alec's parents had allowed Jace to stay with them when Stephen Herondale got violent with his only son._

_"Of course," Mayrse said quietly. _

_"Jace, you can come over," Alec said into the phone. Mayrse, Robert and Alec jumped when the front door opened._

_"Honey, I'm home," Jace said. Alec heard him take off his boots, drop a heavy sounding bag. Jace walked into the living room and Mayrse jumped up. _

_"Jace!" She said, she took Jace's chin in her hand and looked at his face. His nose was bruised and red, both of his eyes were black and his lip was split. "By the Angel. He's gone to far Robert," Mayrse said showing Jace's face to Robert._

_"Jace, your back is bleeding," Max said from behind Jace. _

_Jace waved his hand, "I'll get Alec to draw an iratze, and I'll be good." Alec made sure to draw the rune very carefully onto his Parabati's skin that night. He hated to see Jace hurt, but he'd grown so accustom to seeing Jace's hunting wounds that it was scary._

Alec looked over at Jace, he was looking over his class schedule and comparing it with something on his phone. He smiled sadly at his best friend. Alec was always very worried when Jace went out on hunts, Jace was reckless and fearless. Two traits that didn't mix well together. Alec always feared for Jace's life. His parabati had said many ties that dying in a hunt was the only way he wanted to go. That scared Alec. He didn't want to lose Jace. They were so close. Alec knew he would never recover.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that? More/ better chapters soon to come. The more Reviews and PM's I get the faster i'll write and such. But yes, more parings coming soon. Clace, Malec, Simobelle. It'll be grand! I'm trying my hardest to work with the plot of the books! Okay, enough ranting from me. Enjoy your lives!  
**

** Carry on my Wayward sons!**

**-F.L**


	5. Chapter 5: Roomates and Dates

**Hey guys, I know its been a long while but i've been having a lot of computer troubles, and I didnt have any internet or anything for a while. But im back. But im not sure if this is edited cause my computer done fucked up and won't let me know if it is. So yeah, I hope it is. But if not deal with it until I can get it fixed. **

** Love you alll, Review please. More Clace and Malec soon :)**

**Disclamer: I own nothing. Im just playing with preformed charecters.**

* * *

When Jace woke up he found himself in the best mood he'd been in, in a while. He checked his phone and saw that he had two ours until traning started, so he diecided to go for a run. as quietly as he could manage Jace put on shorts and sneakers. He didn't want to wake his Parabati.

Jace slid out of his room at the same time that Clary was coming from her room. Jace looked at her, she wore black spandex, a grey tanktop and her black and grey sneakers. With her hair up and somber expression she looked to be in mourning.

"Thought you were't allowed to go places alone," Jace said, making his preasence known. Clary jumped and turned to face him, poised for attack.

"Dispite what everyone seems to think I'm not a small child, and I can take care of myself," Clary said, "But you seem to be going for a run. I'll just go with you."

"I think someone needs to inform your height that you're not a child," Jace said looking down at his red headed friend.

Clary didn't reply, she just lead the way from the house. She moved as quietly as she could, so she owuldn't wake anyone up. Jace did the same.

"Won't your girlfriend mind that i'm with you, alone?" Clary asked as they started down the pathway that circed the house.

Jace smirked, "Ex girlfriend. Her mother got a job at the Athens insitiute so she's going with her to run it and everyone knows that distance doesn't work."

"You seem so broken up about it," Clary said dryly, "But its only to be expected. From what I hear you're quite the little slut Mr. Herondale."

A snort like noice came from Jace, "People have needs Clarissa," Jace said, speeding up slightly. He wasn't trying to lose Clary only trying to see if she oucld keep up. With her tiny legs Jace wasn't sure, but Clary kept up to pace with him, and didn't even look tired.

"I don't wanna hear about your sex life Jace," Clary said, a flush creeped up her neck.

"You won't have me believe that you're so innicoent to blush at sex, especally involving me," Jace said.

"Thats an Image I don't need Jace," Clary said. She steped up her pace a bit but Jace kept up with easy strides.

Jace laughed out loud, scaring a bird away, Clary muttered something like 'thats attractive' under her breath, "But darling, any image involving me is a great one! Especally when it calls for me being naked!" Jace said with a chuckle. The blush creeped up higher on Clary's face, making her look like a tomato.

Clary turned the subject to small talk and the two pretty much just caught up as they ran. Jace found that he was much the same, but Clary had changed. Once they reached the end of the pathway and were in front of the house Jace stopped Clary.

"Could we tal..."

"You two should get ready! Only half hour to traning!" Ed said from the doorway.

Clary turned towords the house, "Find me after traning, then we can talk," She said with a knowing smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

Alec looked around the gym he could name all the people who named the walls, except for the five of the newbies, the young kids who were Max's age. Alec looked for his brother along the wall. He found Max standing beside a girl with pink hair, the girl was a bit shorter than Max and looked a little timid. On Max's other side was a girl who had long blond curls and a smile that could only belong to Becca Vieanna. The clone of her older sister Annabeth. The timid girl kept sending daggered glances at Becca.

"I think Max is soon to find himself in a love triangle," Alec said to Clary who stood beside him.

"Who's that pretty girl at his side? Not Becca but the smaller one?" Clary asked.

Alec shrugged, "She's new, I don't know her. She doesn't look like anyone else here either. Then again she does have pink hair."

"Okay everyone listen up!" Esme said loudly from the center of the traning room. "If you could all listen to Cillian he'll explaine what is going to happen for your sessions today."

The tall sandy haired man took Esme's place in the center of the room. "Ove the years we've come to realize that a bit of friendly competition brings out the best in everyone, so we're going to split you into six groups. You will compleat a little obsiticle course to assess you. A little warm up before we go into the hand-to-hand sparing."

Everyone watched as Cillian looked around the room. "Alexander Lightwood, Mitchel Parks, Daniel Lynx, Jace Herondale and," Cillian supn around spinning his fingers in a circle, "Lena Maddox."

IIIIIIII

Daniel, Jace, Alec, Mitch and a tall girl walked into the center of the gym. Clary watched the girl with careful eyes. She was increadibly beautiful. She had long hair the color of carmel that she tied back as they watched, she was as tall as Isabelle and lean yet somehow had curves. She had big eyes a very increadible shade of light green.

"So you are all going to select five people for your team, and that will be who will compleate the challenge with you. There are five new trainees so they are to be selected first. We're going to draw straws for first pick," Cillian produced five straws from his pocket, "Shortest gets first."

Lena got first pick, then Alec, Jace, Daniel and finally Mitch. Lena looked at the noobies and studied them carefully for a moment before pointing to the pink haired girl at Max's side. "Whats your name kid?" She asked.

"Grace," The girl said, she looked down at her feet.

Lena nodded, "Okay, Grace you're on my team," Lena watced carefully as she short girl hurried across the gym.

"Alec you aren't allowed to pick your brother or sister," Cillian said with a smirk.

"James," Alec said with a nod. The tall orange haired boy who was rooming with Max crossed the floor, he looked glad to be picked.

"Max," Jace said with a satsfied smirk.

Daniel looked from Becca to Megan, "Megan, you're with me."

"That means Becca your on my team."

Clary was picked next for Jace's team, if looks could kill Daniel would have killed Jace with a glare. Jace also picked Aislin, Sebastian and some guy named David.

"Okay, so for those of you who are older and have done one of thses before don't complain we could have you swimming the lake again," Cillian said, "First you will cross a series of beams, remembering that this is a race. As soon as your team mate is off the beams the second person will start to cut through a chain with a slightly dull blade, once you are through with the rope the third person will climb the rope to the celing, where the fourth person is waiting, they will attach themselfs to a rope and flip down, if we don't like the flip were sending you back up," Cillina smirked, "Once your flip is donewith the fourth and final person will challenge a trainer of their choice."

Everyone nodded, "Okay, so the leader or first person on the team can't do the trainer fight and the youngest can't do the flip. Figure out who's doing what and get ready," Cillian said.

Jace looked at the people in his group, "Max, you do the beam. David you get the rope," jace turned to the trainers, "You guys gave us five tasks for six people," Jace called.

Cillian smirked, "Oops, before the rope climb the thied person must..." Cillian stalled, "They must "kill", "He used air quotes around the word kill, "Three dummies," Cillian smiled.

"Jace, Sebastian you heard the man they need dummies to kill," Lena called over her shoulder to the boys.

"Max, you do beam. David the rope. Sebastian the dummies. Clary you climb the rope. I'll do the flip and Aislin you take the trainer."

"I hope I get Marin, Cillian is twice my height," Aislin said.

At the call of Cillian everyone went to their places, Clary found herself standing next to Lena, Alec, Daniel, and Mitch. "Looks like Jace has high faith in you Clarissa," Lena said with a smirk.

"He seems to think i've got a lot of upper body strength," Clary eyed the rope

She heard Esme yelling at Jace, "Jonathan Christopher if you don't get your ass up that rope im going to cut out your tongue," Esme yelled, "Everyone else follow him up."

Clary steped back and watched as Jace stood at the foot of the rope, "Kiss for luck?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Clary rolled her eyes, "If you pull a kick ass flip we'll discuss it," Clary said, she shoved Jace closer to the rope.

Quickly Jace made his way up the rope to straddle the long beam that lined the celing. Jace looked down at Clary and winked.

IIIIIIIII

Jace watched as his team moved through the course. It wasn't a serios hing but everyone was trying their hardest. Jace watched as Clary sarted to shimmy her way up the rope at the same time as Lena. Jace reached down and helped Clary up onto the beam but the girl who was with Lena was smaller than she was and couldn't really pull her up.

Clary helped Jace get his rope on and gave him a little shove. Jace jumped off the beam and did a garceful twist that was very Jace esque. He looked fierce and deadly, yet graceful. That was Jace. Deadly and graceful.

When Jace landed Cillian nodded and Aislin walked up to Marin and both prepared to fight. Dispite the fact thatMarin was short Aislin was still shorter. The short little thing moved quickly to strike and hit at Marin.

Once Jace's team had been declared winner Jace looked up at Clary, "If you wanna jump I'll catch you," Jace said.

Cillian looked up at them, "Oopsie, I guess I did forget to put a second rope up. Climb back down I guess," Cillian shrugged and started to move the beams out of the way.

Clary looked at the rope the same way Lena and Alec were. "I said I'd catch you," Jace said with a smile. Clary slid off the beam and onto the rope, she would have jumped if she hadn't been about fifteen feet off the ground. The only one who was capible of making a jump like that was Jace. Clary was a little down when she lost her hand grip and sliped off. She prepared to land on the floor, but found arms instead.

"Thank you Jace for saving Clary," Lena said, "I don't want a member of my hunting group dead."

"You aren't in our hunting group," Daniel said looking from Jace to Clary to Lena. Jace had set Clary back down on her feet, but was resting his arm on her shoulder, leaning against her for support.

"No, you're not in your hunting group. I was to above my group and after some re-evaluation you were below the skill level in yours, so I requested a switch," Lena said with a big smile.

Clary watched as the color creeped up Daniel's face. "I am not bellow the group. Lightwood hasn't even killed anything," Daniel glared at Alec, who blushed, "Sure Jace is great but no one knows if Clary has an skill what so ever. She's probably not even good."

Jace stood up to his full height, "Give it up Lynx. If you wanna pick a fight with someone make it Esme or Elise. But not Lena, not Alec, not myself and certanly not Clary. So go cool off and get ready for some ass kicking," Jace said.

Lena looked at Jace, "Who are you and what have you done with Herondale? The Jace we know and tolerate would jump at a fight, especally with Lynx." Lena turned her gaze to Clary, "I'm looking forward to getting to work with you. I hope you don't dissapoint."

Clary tried to come up with something witty to say but she came up with nothing only, "I'll try not to."

"Okay everyone!" Cillian called, "For those of you who don't know we decide traning groups by skill levels, we assess that by a sparing challenge. If you win a fight you move up in the standings until the final two are left and the person who wins gets the satsfaction of winning. We all know it will be Lena and Jace, but thats cool. So you'll be matched up with someone who is about your size and aproximate skill level and you two will fight. So yeah. Lets go."

Jace looked down at Clary, "Good luck short stuff," Jace said before he pushed Clary gently towords one of the mats.

"Aislin and Clarissa," Esme said, "Jace and ..." Esme looked around. "Okay who wants to get their ass kicked by Herondale first?" She asked eyeing all the boys in the room.

Clary looked at Jace, absently he ran a hand through his curly hair brusing it away from his face. Jace met Clary's eyed and gave her a quick wink before turing to Daniel, "Come on Lynx, you said you were itching for a fight. Be the first victem," Jace smirked.

"Bit cocky isn't he?" Clary asked Aislin who was at her side.

Aislin cocked an eyebrow, "It's Jace, he can be cocky cause' he has the abslute power to back it up. He's kicked the asses of everyone in this room except Esme, the noobies and you. I don't know if you've seen Jace fight recently but he moves like a shadow. He's crazy."

Clary could see how nervous Daniel looked as he neared the mat that Jace stood on. "BEfore we start I wanna see the Munchkin's fight," Jace looked at Clary and Aisin with a smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the two of them with anusement.

The trainers were pairing people up but Marin stood behind Clary and Aislin, "If your ready girls," She waited for both of the girls to nodd, "After someone lost a finger three years ago we decided to jyst do hand to hand sparing. No blades weppons or anything of the sorts. First one to complearly subdue the other wins and goes on to fight other winners. Got it? Got it? Good," She didn't wait for a reply she just nodded.

Clary and Aislin faced eachother, eye to eye. They shook hands before they both tensed up. Clary was very awear of all the eyes on her, she found it nerve wracking. But she focoused on Aislin, the small girl who was tensed for a fight.

Clary made a move like she was going to punch out but instead kicked, throwing Aislin off. Clary struck fast. She was quick to realize that Aislin had a good offence but a prety weak defence. Clary found it easy to strike through her defences.

The fight was over soon, Clary had Aislin on her back with her wrist at her neck substuting for a knife. Clary stood up and helped her roomate up, "Good job Morgenstern," Aislin said brightly, "So your smart, one of a kind, skilled in combat, increadibly good looking, what are you drinking and where can I get some?" Aislin pushed Clary playfully.

"Good job Clary," Jace said with approvial in his eyes.

Jace turned to Daniel and tensed up. Jace struck with lightning speed, his movements were fast and acurate. He moved with such grace that Clary felt her self estime plumiting, how could he be able to move so well and fluently.

Before a half minuite had even passed Daniel was on his back and Jace held him down by the shoulders, "Check mate," Jace said with a signiture cocky smirk.

Clary was paired up against seven other people until she finally met with Lena. "So this chooses who goes up against Herondale," Lena said as she looked at Clary. She wasn't grinning or laughing she looked to be preparing herself, she looked worried. "I've held the spot as top girl here for the last five years."

"Im sure we could share the title," Clary said with a smirk.

"That actually seems likely," Lena admitted with a shrug, "I mean you have your Rune ability, i'm pretty good at fighting. We'd be a kick ass team," Lena said.

Jace was standing beside the mats smirking, "Atleast you two get along better than Clary and Anna did, she almost knocked the girl out first encounter."

"Thats because he isn't in love with both of us," Lena said, "Only one of us."

Clary looked at Lena with narrowed eyes, "Okay ladies lets fight," Jace said. Clary noticed a small blush on his cheeks.

Clary tensed and looked up to meet Lena's eyes. Clary felt very short as she faced the tall beautiful girl. Clary was suddenly reminded with a feirce stab of a trainer who had lived in france. Her name was Leah and she was beauty in its best fourm. She had the same height and measured grace. Her hair was just a few shades darker but Clary could almost pick out her facial features in those of Lena.

"Was your mothers name Leah?" Clary asked suddenly.

Lena's face crumpled, her chin started to shake and her lips quivered, "She... How'd you know her?"

"She was a trainer at the institute, she was one of the only ones there who didn't hate me. I can see her in you, same nose, same eyes, same general way of moving. I was close to her," Clary said.

Lena looked at her feet, "She said she liked you, that you reminded her of me. She died so suddenly, no one got a chance to say goodbye," Lena sunk to the floor.

Cillian was looking at her with shock, "Lena... what are you doing?"

"I'm done for the day," Lena said in a shakey voice, "Clary can fight Jace, we both know that Clary, Jace and I are currently the best here, along with Mitch or Seb, so there's no need of this."

Lena rolled onto her feet then walked out of the room, "I feel so sorry for the girl," Cillian said, "But she's right. There's no need."

Cillian clapped, "Okay everyone. We have all we need, tests start at three for the younger students, older students you don't have any tests for two days, so thats all the ones who have cerfews set at 12," Cillian said.

Jace looked at Clary, "What are you doing tonight?" He asked quietly.

Clary was very awear of Daniel's eyes on her but she turned her attetion to Jace, "Nothing that i'm awear of, why?" Clary asked. She could feal a bruise forming on her thigh where Sadie had kicked her but ignored that as well.

"Well, I was thinking that since your free and I'm single we should go out tonight," Jace said.

Clary smiled slightly, "I'd love to Jace," Clary said before she had time to change her mind.

Jace flashed his smirk, "Okay, i've gotta go meet my parents but meet me in the entrance at like four, we'll go out for dinner or something," Jace said, he smiled brightly before moving through the crowds.

Clary heard a snort behind her; Esme stood behind her with her wearing a smirk, "You know him well don't you?"

"All my life," Clary said with a slight smile, "Yes I know when I'm getting in to. He's Jace. Not exactly subtle about his love life."

"Not very much love in his life actually," Esme said, "Other than from the Lightwoods. His parents aren't on a good standing with him."

"I know that, Isabelle told me," Clary said, "I know what i'm getting into."

Esme nodded and walked the oppsite way of Clary. When Clary got into her room she felt something out of place. Fast as she could she moved over to her dresser, the lock was broken and her knife from Sebastian was not in its sheath.

"Who's in here," Clary demanded, she could feel someone else in the room. One of the closet doors slid open and two people walked out.

Aislin and a tall red haired man stood side by side. Aislin holding the kinife. "What the hell are you doing Aislin?" Clary demanded.

Clary noted the color of Aislin's eyes, they were an unnatural red color. "Well spit it out?"

"I'm Pepr," The man said, "You know Aislin. We work with your dear father."

Clary smirked, she had to stall them, "You don't work with my father, you work for him. Put my knife down Aislin, i'll do what you want but that blade is very dear to me."

Pepr turned to Aislin, "Think we'll be rewarded for dealing with her ourselfs?" He asked. They advanced as one, moving together.

Somehow Clary knew that there was no way she could take on both, she also knew that Jace would be close by. Just before they were within arms reach of her Clary jumped up onto her desk, yelling for help in the process. She tried to jump to her bed but Pepr's hand grabed at her foot. Clary spun, kicking him in the shoulder as hard as she could manage.

Clary landed hard on her own shoulder, her door burst open and Jace stoped for just a moment to take everything in before he charged at Pypr, Clary took Jace's distraction to grab Aislin and take the knife from her, she knocked her over and held the blade at her throat. "Who sent you."

"Valentine," Aislin choaked out, Clary was awear of the thin red line of blood forming around the edge of the blade but ignored it.

"Why did he send you," Clary said through clenched teeth. She could hear other people talking but ignored them, focousing on keeping Aislin pinned down, under whatever spell she was under she was stronger, much stronger.

"I won't..."

Clary pressed the blade down harder, "He wanted you, he wants you and your brother and Jace. He won't say for what just that he wants you. You're the most valuable to him."

Clary growled and looked around, CIllian and Ed were struggling to hold back Pepr, Marin and Esme moved to get Aislin, "She's got something wrong with her,"Clary said, "Turn her around!" Clary said with sudden realization.

She yanked down the neck of Aislin's shit, a rune was on her skin. Clary recognized it, "I bet you anything Pepr will have it too. It's a binding rune. Not the one to bind them to other people, but to Valentine and his service."

Esme nodded and helped Marin drag Aislin from the room. Clary had blood on her hands and on her blade.

Jace looked down at Clary, "You okay?"

Clary nodded as she rubbed her shoulder, "Shower, get cleaned up. Then your coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Clary cocked an eyebrow, "I'm not a child Jace, I can take care of myself," Clary crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"He's going to send more people for you. You can't handle them by yourself. Either go find someone to sit with, or come with me."

"I'll go find someone if that makes you happy," Clary said, "And don't talk down to me," She snapped.

"I can hardly talk up to you now can I?" Jace quipped back with a satsfied smirk.

Clary let out an angry growl, "Shut up Jace."

Clary's eyes caught movement over Jace's shouler and she immedently tensed but calmed down when she realized it was it was Lena. "Your rooming with me now," Lena said, "I'm here to help you get your things. Elise said that she doesn't want you..."

"To room alone, yeah. I can't handle myself," Clary snapped. Lena cocked an eyebrow at the small red head.

"I'm just try..."

Clar sighed cutting her off, "I know, I just don't want to be treated like a child," Clary turned to Jace, "Where should I meet you and what should I bring?"

Jace looked a little taken aback, like he was expecting Clary to dismiss their plans, "Front lobby, seven o'clock, bring a bathing suit."

Clary cocked an eyebrow but Jace just winked before disapearing from the room.

"It's sad that you can't live a normal life," Lena said as she helped Clary pack up her clothes.

Clary looked at the tall beautiful girl, "It's the lifestyle its self that isn't normal. Mine is no different from any one elses."

Lena snorted, "You have angel blood running drectly through your veins, pure and undiluted angel blood. Only two people and Jonathan Shadowhunter can ever say that Clary," Lena reminded her, "I requested to have you as my roomate at first. But they said no."

"Why'd they say no?" Clary asked as she searched for her stele.

"Because we already had a past with eachother. Training together when we were kids, they said it might bring back bad memories in you. But they think that you're a lot weaker then you actually are."

Lena helped Clary cary her things down the hallway, "We trained as kids?"

"Yes, do you remember a little girl named Kathrine? You were rather close with her?"

Clary smiled slightly, "Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"My full name is Kathrine Lena Elizabith Maddox. I've just gone by Lena ever since my father was sent away," Lena looked at her feet as she sat on her bed. "He works at an institute in some romote place in Canada. He's not allowed to leave."

"Hey my father is Valentine Morgenstern. I wouldn't really complain if i were you avout fathers," Clary laughed lightly as she went into the closet.

"Thats true I suppose, so you've got a date with Herondale tonight?"

Clary could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, "Maybe I do."

"What are you gonna' wear?" Lena asked eyeing Clary's clothes in the closet.

"He said wear a bathing suit," Clary said. "Where would we be going swimming?"

Lena smiled a Clary, "I've never dated Jace, but i'm assuming the falls."

"Falls?" Clary questioned, she sat on the floor in front of her bed, sketch pad in hand.

"Yes, he and Alec found them a while ago, I guess their really pretty. We're all going up on the weekend, before it gets cold. I guess it's really pretty."

Clary looked through her sketch pad, some of her drawings were really good, others were just okay. Clary was about to say something when her phone started to ring. With a heady sigh she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Clarissa. Were you hurt?"

Clary's eyes widened as she realized who it was on the other end, "No, sir I was not."

"Good," Valentine said in his cold voice. He hung up the phone with a click.

Lena looked at Clary curiously, "It was nothing. But I think I'm gonna go shower. If any attackers come leave some for me please."

Lena looked taken aback but smiled and nodded after a moment. "If you insist. I'll just be here reading," Lena picked up a thick book, "Have fun!"

Clary went to shower, wanting ro remove all the tension of the days previous events.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIii

"Alec," Jace said, "Your grinning at your phone like an idiot again."

Alec was indeed looking at his phone like a idiot. Jace figured he was talking to a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter. Alec shook his head and looked up at his Parabati, "Oops," Alec sent a quick text before standing up. "Are you still going to meet up with your parents later?"

Jace nodded, "Yup. Then i've got a date," Jace smirked. Jace walked into the closet and looked around for something to wear as he was just in a towel from his shower.

"Who do you have a date with?" Alec demanded, "I thought you wanted Clary? You've wanted her since you were thirteen man. If you keep fucking around she's not gonna' wait."

"Alec, i've got a date _with_ Clary."

Alec stalled, and Jace caught this motion. He was very shocked. For as long as Jace had known her Jace had liked Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. She wasn't like any other girl, she wasn't afraid of anyting and she always knew how to take charge yet she also had a soft side which Jace had only seen once a few time.

Jace pulled on some jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Where are you taking her?" Alec as when Jace walked out of their closet.

"Up to the falls," Jace smirked, "Picknick and late night swimming, figured she could use some time away from everything"

"Are we all still going up on the weekend?"

"Hell yeah," Jace said, "But i've gotta go."

Jace shoved his stele, wallet, and phone into his pockets. Jace put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway. All the new kids and younger kids were making their way to the classroom wing. Jace was very thankful for the fact that he didn't have to write tests for another two days. He'd always hated writing those tests.

People said hello to him or called out their greatings as he passed. Jace wasn't really loking forward to meeting with his parents. He loved his mother and father, but he could never get along with either.

Jace made his way to the small cafe where his parents were supposed to meet him. Alicante had made a lot of modernizations over the last few years, like in a few of the restraunts. Jace ordered a cookie and tea and sat at one of the tables in the front of the cafe waiting for his parents.

Jace sat there for almost two hours before he called his mother, there was no answer, he tried his father, no answer. Jace left, he walked around for a bit before making his way back to the academy. He was more angry than anything. He had done nothing to his parents there was no need for them to be ignoring him and for his father to hit him the way he had.

Jace walked up to his room, ignoring all those who talked to him. Jace found Alec and Clary sitting inside, Alec reading something in french, Clary drawing absently and nodding every few moments.

Jace heard Alec's phone buzz he checked it before blusing, "I've gotta go Clary," Alec said, "See you tomorow?"

"Of course Alec," Clary smiled and closed her sketch book. Her green eyed gaze turned to Jace. "Weren't you meeting with your parents?" She asked after Alec left.

Jace threw himself at his bed, "They didn't show up. I haven't spoken to them face to face since June when my father ..." Jace stalled.

"What did your father do Jace?" Clary asked quietly from her spot on the floor.

"Beat me up," Jace smirked, "No big deal though. I've just been with the Lightwoods sense."

Clary bit her bottom lip, "Want me to leave you alone?" Clary asked quietly.

"No," Jace said softly, "Would you like to go out now?"

Clary couldn't help but smile, "If you want, why not," Clary looked at Jace, "Is it warm out?"

"It's hot out, warmest its been in a while," Jace said, "You'll want something lighter on than that," Jace said looking Clary over.

"I'll be right back then," Clary said before she stood up and left the room.

She walked back up the hall, making internal comments about the fact that she was alne for five seconds, she might ge abducted. Lena and Isabelle were sitting on Lena's bed.

"Going somewhere?" Isabelle asked when Clary walked directly into her closet.

"Yup," Clary said, "Out with Jace."

Clary heard two sets of feet hitting the floor and graceful steps coming towords her, "What are you wearing?" Isabelle demanded.

"Shorts and a tshirt?" Clary asked hopefully. Clary had given up not doing what Isablle said, she always got her way.

Lena and Isabelle sxchanged a glance, "No," Isabelle said. The tall dark haired girl walked along Lena's side of the closet, eyeing the clothes there. "Lena?" Isabelle asked with a pretty smile.

Lena gave one in return,"That will make her eyes look lovely," Lena said with a wink. Isabelle handed Clary a green dress.

"Really? Can't I just wear shorts?"

In syncoonization Isabelle and Lena shook their heads. "Fine, you two are both awful."

Clary changed into the dress and put white sneakers, "I look like Christmas," Clary complained as she slid a knife into her thigh sheath.

"You look great," Lena called as Clary left the room. She felt too dressed up, especally since she was going out with Jace, it was only Jace.

Jace was leaning against the wall outside of her door. He wore jeans and a grey t-shirt, and had his signiture smirk on his lips and a black backpack slung across his shoulder. "You do look great," Jace said when they started to walk.

"Thanks Jace," Clary said smiling a bit at the compliment.

Jace smirked, "You don't have any plans for the rest of the day do you?" Jace asked.

"Nope, none that I know of."

"Good," Jace said without explaining further.

Clary followed him down to Alicante, not really knowing what to expect but for some reason just glad to be with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alexander Lighwood," A smooth voice said softly over the humm of the crowd at Taki's, "Pleasure to see you again."

Alec turned to see Magnus Bane standing behind him. Alec looked him over and smiled, "You sure know how to dress subtly," Alec commented as he followed Magnus to a booth in the back.

Magnus wore black leather pants held up by a sparkly black belt, on top he wore an orange t-shirt that was bedazzled around the shoulders, he wore black boots with sparkly laces. "What?" Magnus asked as he slid into booth.

Alec looked at his face, he wore black eyeliner, and had sparkles on his eyelids, his black hair was spiked up. Alec couldn't hide his smile, he liked how different Magnus was.

A blue skinned waitress made her way over to them, "What can I get you two?" She asked.

"I'll take a large apricot-plum smoothie, and a slice of cherry cheesecake please?" Magnus asked, winking at the woman with his cat like eyes.

"I'll take a large coffee, black, and a slice of blueberry pie," Alec said.

Once the waitress had left Magnus turned his attetion to Alec, "Aren't you exciting," Magnus smirked.

"I do try my hardest to keep people guessing," Alec said with a satsfied smile.

Magnus looked at Alec carefully, "I take it no one is guessing at your sexuality?"

Alec quickly shook his head, "Only my sister knows, although my brother might."

"How old are your siblings? What are they like?" Magnus asked tucking his hands under his chin.

Alec told Magnus all about Isabelle and Max, and Jace too. Magnus listened very carefully ocassionally laughing or adding in a comment. He didn't look bored, he looked amused.

"Aren't you tired of hearing me talk about me?" Alec asked as they left Taki's.

Magnus shook his head, "I like hearing about your life Alexander, I find it quite amusing."

"What do you do?"

Magnus cocked an eyebrow as he thought that over, "I deal with the Magical needs of those who reside in Brooklyn, although I have requests from everywhere for my magical expertise," Magnus winked, "It's not as exciting as it sounds. Trust me. Do you have any desire to go back to Alicante, or would you like to stay in the magical land that is New York."

"I've got nothing to do in Alicante," Alec said with a small smile.

Magnus and Alec walked back to Magnus' apartment, when they entered a little grey tabby cat shot forward at Alec and started to rub against his leg, Magnus plucked the grey cat up and walked into the apartment. He left his shoes and Alec by the door.

"Oh do come in," Magnus called over his shoulder as he walked into the flat. Like most of its design Magnus' apartment was a very open concept. He had large windows, a flat screen tv, and an assortment of chairs, couch's and a large leather automen.

Instead of sitting on a chair Magnus favoured the automen, streaching out across it, leaving a strip of soft skin exposed. Alec sat down on a white couch and looked at Magnus, "So what was the real reason you invtied me to coffee Alexander?" Magnus asked as he absently patted the grey cat which lay puring beside him.

Alec splutered before taking a calming breath, "I'm not really the one night stand type of guy," Alec decided.

A small smile played around his lips, "And what are you hoping to achieve?"

"I'm not sure," Alec said, "I wanted to get to know you. Before that night i'd never even kissed anyone."

Magnus sat up and rested his feet on the floor, "Are you positive of your sexuality Alexander?"

Alec blushed and looked at his feet, shrugging, "Yeah," He said, "I am. I don't like girls," Alec added.

"So this was a date?" Magnus asked with a quiriked eyebrow, "If so i've had waaaaay better from my many other soutours."

Alec couldn't tell if Magnus was joking but he smiled anyway, "How about dinner then?"

Magnus thought about that for a moment before shaking his head, "How about we forgo going out, order in and learn more about eachother?"

Alec looked at Magnus shocked, "I was expecing you to be more the go out type," Alec admitted.

"And I was expecing you to be more of the stay in type," Magnus said, smiling.

Alec looked at Magnus, "Well this is starting backwords, usually it goes texting, dinner, sex then breakfast, but we went sex, texting, breakfast then dinner. Interesting."

Magnus threw his head back laughing, "Alexander you are quite funny I must say. Magnus slid onto the couch using Alec's knee to steady himself and looked at Alec carefully.

"Tell me about yourself Magnus," Alec said, all too awear of Magnus' fingers drumming on his knee.

Magnus smiled an evil grin, "I'm quite old this could take a while."

Alec leaned back against the couch and looked at Magnus, "I've got time," He said.

Alec watched as Magnus' eyes lit up with his smile, he looked so vibrant and happy when he smiled like that, that Alec had no choice but to retuen the big grin with one of his own.


	6. Chapter 6: Being protective of family

**Hey there! Heres the newest chapter! Hope you like! Please review or pm to let me know what you think or want to happen!**

** Disclamer: I don't own anything imjust playing.**

**Please leave a few reviews and i'll post soon!**

* * *

"And that," Magnus paused to take a bite of his pizza, "Is how I was banned from Peru."

Alec staired at Magnus for a moment before exploding with laughter, "That is the funniest thing i've ever heard," Alec took a large bite of the everything pizza and looked at Magnus.

The tall warlock had slipped into something more comfortable, which included grey sweatpants with ' Brooklyn' written across the butt in pink sparkles and a tight fitting black t-shirt with a V-neck that rode up exposing an inch or two of dark skin.

"That seems like such a Jace thing to do," Alec said between bites of pizza.

"This Jace character seems like an interesting person. What is he to you?" Magnus asked over his glass of Dr. Pepper.

Alec flushed, "He's family. His father has always been really abusive to him so he's always at my house. Jace is like family. You wouldn't like him," Alec said.

Magnus cocked an eyebrow and looked at Alec, "Why wouldn't I like him?"

"Jace is very full of myself and always is in the center of attention. He's one of the best of our generation and he lets everyone know that. He's my parabati and I love him like a brother but he is really arrogant."

Magnus smirked, "Hes one of those guys who knows he's hot and wants everyone else to," Magnus sat up from his stretched position over the ottoman and looked at Alec closely, "You are different." Magnus reached his hand up and stroked the side of Alec's face, "You don't know that you're attractive." Magnus noticed how Alec's eyes were moving every where but to meet his own. "Why won't you look at me Alexander?"

"I'm a rather shy and awkward person, eye contact has never been my thing," Alec said after a moment. He made himself meet Magnus' cat like eyes. The older Warlock was smiling and had a curious look in his eyes. "You're cute when you blush," Magnus said as he thumbed Alec's cheek. "Cute all the time but especially when your blushing like a school girl."

"I don't blush like a school girl," Alec said quickly, he felt the flush rising up his face.

"Do so," Magnus countered with a half smile. He rolled backwards, doing a backwards summer-salt and landed on his feet on the other side of the ottoman. "Let's go for a walk," Magnus said with a smile, "I hate sitting around for a long time."

Alec smiled and stood up, Magnus was just slightly taller then Alec, not my much just a barely noticeable difference. "Do you need a sweater?" Magnus asked eyeing the shadowhunter.

"I don't think so," Alec said with a smile. Magnus snapped his fingers and his casual clothes were replaced by blue skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black long sleeved shirt. His black hair was spiked up and he had eye liner that looked to have been applied with a generous hand sweeping across his eye lids.

"Admiring my make up Alexander?" Magnus asked as he started from the room.

"Maybe a little," Alec said before he shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked down at his otfit and felt a little drab standing next to Magnus. "You are rather flamboyant."

"Flaunt it if you got it," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec cocked an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure Isabelle has said that same thing once or twice."

Magnus smiled, "I like that sister of yours, the younger Lightwood I have not had the pleasure of being acquainted with. Max is his name?" Magnus asked as they walked from his flat.

"Max yes, he's the youngest in the family," Alec said softly.

Magnus looked at Alec with a curious expression, "Who is your father Alexander?" Magnus asked, "What's his name?"

"Robert," Alec said as they walked towards a park bench, "Robert Lightwood. Why?"

"Are your parents still together Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec sat on the bench beside Magnus, "Yes, why wouldn't they be?"

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers, "I don't want to be the one to tell you this but your father isn't as faithful as you thin..."

"We know he cheated once when they were first married," Alec said, worry creeping into his voice. He didn't want to hear what he expected all along.

"Alexander that isn't the only time. Your father has... something else on the side. He asked me to hide them when Valentine was at large because he didn't approve. He has a girlfriend on the side, she was younger then him. He has a son," Magnus said not looking into Alec's eyes.

Alec sighed deeply, "We always figured that Stephen would be the one to cheat, not dad. I'll have to tell my mother. Anyway you can take me to him? My brother?"

Magnus smiled slightly, "I can do that tomorrow, if you don't have lessons. He is in Canada. Do you have to go back to Alicante tonight?" Magnus asked, eyeing Alec with a curious eye.

Alec floundered for words, "Not like that, One night stand is one thing but I figure you want more dates before we start having more sex," Magnus paused, "Did I just say that."

"I have to be back by one for curfew," Alec rolled his eyes, "I'm the oldest in the institute and I still have to be back for a curfew."

"How old are you Alexander? I think thats the one thing i've yet to ask," Magnus said. He absently took Alec's hand as they sat on the park bench and watched the sun go down.

"I'm twenty," Alec said with a smile, "Jesus could have been sleeping with a 15 year old Shadow-hunter. Thats probably illegal."

"If you were fifteen you wouldn't have been at my party. How old are your siblings?"

"Izzy is almost seveteen and Max is almost fifteen. Max is the youngest," Alec said.

Magnus smiled slightly, "How old are your friends?"

"Jace is nineteen. Sebastian is nineteen. Aline is twenty-one. Clary is sixteen. Everyone else falls in that general age category. "

"Sebastian is Valentines oldest child, yes?" Magnus asked, Alec figured he knew all of this he just wanted to hear Alec say it

"Yes, and Clary is his younger daughter. The one who came from France because they thought she was a menace."

Magnus smiled at that, "It's my job to train her from now on, so i'l be at the institute a lot," Magnus winked.

Alec smiled at Magnus, he was very content to be sitting there, it made him happier than he'd been in a long time.

"Come on Clary, live a little," Jace said as he striped off his shirt and dropped his jeans, "The water is warm."

Jace had taken Clary to a waterfall. They sat on a peice of grassy land covered with flowers surrounded by the waterfall. Clary couldn't help but wonder how many girls Jace took to the secluded area surrounded by sparkling water and falls.

"Fine!" Clary said finally, she stood up and took off her shirt, not giving herself time to be insecure about the black bra and non-matching teal panties she wore. She just striped off and dove head first into the water Jace proclaimed to be deep.

"You look good Clary," Jace said quietly, "Better than I remember."

Clary's face flushed red as Jace moved closer to her, "Why thank you Jace," She muttered looking at the water. Jace moved close to Clary and rested his hand on her cheek, "You're so beautiful," Jace said softly. Jace was just about to kiss Clary when the two of them heard heavy footsteps on the stone of the path that lead to the pool they swam in, virtually unprotected.

Both Jace and Clary jumped out of the water, Jace grabbed a seraph blade and muttered Joseph. He watched with careful eyes as a man walked from between the falls, he wore a crisp business suit and sported stubble, his light blond hair was cropped short and almost white. Clary knew him instantly.

Jace drew a protective arm around Clary's bare waist. "Hello Clarissa, Jonathan. How nice to see you both."

Clary took a step back, wanting to distance herself from her father, "Now, now, I'm not actually here. This is a little illusion skill I picked up. Comes in handy for hostile situations. I personally wouldn't want to face two mighty angel children alone," Valentine passed, "Nor would anyone else. Join me children, together we can start a new, more powerful race of Nephilliam. We will be great!"

Valentine disappeared into thin air and Clary sunk to her knees, Jace waited a moment before drawing the girl into his arms, "Its okay," Jace promised as he brought Clary into his chest, "I won't let him hurt you."

"We can't tell anyone about this," Clary said after a shaky breath. The red head stood up and hugged Jace tightly, she pushed him into the water and smiled when he splashed. Clary dove in after Jace, she laughed when he garbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"I missed you a lot Clary," Jace said, not allowing Clary from his grasp. Clary tried to squirm away but Jace wouldn't let go of her.

They were startled by the sound of footsteps on the path again. Jace sighed when he saw Lana, Isabelle, Daniel and Aislin ran into the clearing.

Clary swam to the edge and walked over to Aislin, "Are you okay?" She asked the short girl, her curls were limp and her eyes haggard but she looked good.

"I'm so sorry Clary," Aislin gave Clary a big hug, "He attacked me while I was in Alicante, I couldn't control myself. I could have killed you. Im so sorry!"

Clary rubbed Aislin's back, "Its okay, I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad the Silent Brothers fixed you up."

Aislin smiled brightly and pulled up the edge of her shirt, which was damp from Clary's hug, to show a rune. "I was told that this was your creation," Aislin said with a smile. Clary nodded, she'd drawn the rune while she was n France to combat the problem of people being possessed.

"Okay you two stop with being all cute and let's swim," Lena said brightly.

Daniel held Clary back as everyone else jumped into the water with Jace. "I'm really sorry for what i said. I know you have skill, I was just pissed off and thought I was being under-assessed. After some testing Alec and I were switched. Mostly because he's councul age and it in a different group with the older people, but in short i'm really sorry."

"Its okay," Clary said. "No big deal." Clary smiled at Daniel, who returned it looking relieved.

"Would you like to go.. erm.. ou... d..." Daniel spluttered before taking a deep breath, "Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Clary nodded and ran at the water, doing a front flip in. She splashed Jace, who was frowning deeply.

After a bit they decided to have a chicken fight. Clary and Daniel vs Jace and Isabelle vs Aislin and Lena. Clary and Daniel won, Clary figured it was because she was the lightest in proportion with the person who was holding her. They all decided to go back to the Academy not long after.

"When are you going out again Clary?" Isabelle asked with a smile at her oldest friend.

"Daniel said six," Clary said with a smile. "What do I wear?"

Lena, Aislin and Isabelle all looked at Clary with identical smiles of evil. "You guys suck," Clary muttered as Isabelle rushed into the closet.

Isabelle and Lena deiced to put Clary in a short black skirt, a tight green tshirt and ankle high black boots with gold studs. Aislin did Clary's hair in a long braid. "Am I ever going to be allowed to dress myself?" Clary asked as she watched Isabelle apply lipstick.

"Nope," Isabelle smiled. "I've got a date too."

"Who are you going out with?" Lana asked Isabelle with a cocked eyebrow.

Isabelle flashed a big grin and winked, "I met a vampire at Magnus' party," Isabelle said, "He asked me out. He's rather passive and a loner. But he's interesting. I like him."

"Whats his last name?" Clary asked suddenly.

"Lewis, why?"

Clary spluttered, "I ... He.. He was in France. A Mundie. I made friends with him, he said he lived in new york. Tell him I say hello."

Clary left the room to go meet up with Daniel. Isabelle left the Academy and made her way into Alicante, before portaling into New York where she had permission to stay at the New York institute.

Isabelle caught sight of herself in a store window and smiled. She wore a short black dress that had lace sleeves, Isabelle also wore her knee high, high healed boots. Isabelle had her whip curled around her leg and two daggers hidden in thigh sheaths.

Simon stood leaning against a tree, he wore a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots. "Channeling your inner Shadow Hunter?" Isabelle whispered in his ear, scaring the shit out of him. "Thought Vampires were supposed to sense things like that. Did you think I was a bird?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "You look beautiful," he observed. Simon and Isabelle went to get food. Or, Isabelle ate and Simon watched and asked her questions about her life. Isabelle was pleasantly surprised, she was used to guys just trying to get into her pants and ditch her. But Simon genuinely wanted to get to know her. Isabelle liked that.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood, Alec for short. Who are you?"

Alec looked at the tall boy who stood in front of him, he was shocked to say the least. "My name is Julian," He said, "Julian Inkpen."

Julian was taller than Alec by a few inches, Alec figured he'd be taller than Jace. He was lean and lethal looking. He had black hair that was almost buzzed on one side and in a comb over like quiff, he wore a grey beanie. His eyes were grey and he wore thick rimmed black glasses.

"You two look alot alike," Magnus said with a cocked eyebrow, "So Julian, you said you were coming to Alicante with us?"

Julian nodded, "I need a change, are you okay with that?"

Alec studied Julian, he had stretchers in his ears, a lip piercing, and a hard, cold look in his eyes. "Yeah. Have you met our father?"

Julian shook his head no, "Soon as he found out mum was pregnant he shipped us off to Canada, my mother died in a hunt a few years ago. He doesn't even know my name."

That made Alec furious, his father didn't even care enough to even talk to the son he had. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen, I turn twenty in about a week," Julian said with a shrugg. "How old are your siblings?"

"Isabelle is seventeen and Max is fifteen. I'm twenty one in few days. You any good?"

A tinkling laughter filled Alec's ears, he looked past Julian to see a tall girl striding forward into the library where alec, Magnus and Julian sat. "He's amazing," She said.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked for Alec.

"My name is Heidi, I'm Julian's parabati. I'll be coming to Idris as well."

Alec looked her over. She was tall, taller than Isabelle, she had long hair that was the same shade as molten gold, her eyes were a fierce, bright blue, she had perfected features and pouty lips. Alec was sure he was staring a Mundie model. He was reminded of Isabelle or Lena with their tall, perfect beauty.

Alec could only nodd, "When are you two coming?"

"Tonight, so we can be assessed and be ready for tests tomorrow," Julian said, "Many single girls there?"

Alec nodded, "Yup, at the Academy threes a few in our age group."

Julian nodded, "I'd like to meet my brother and sister."

"I'm taking you to meet our father," Alec said with pursed lips, "He needs to own up to his decisions. He needs to see how similar we look, how much you act like Isabelle. How much you are a Lightwood."

Julians eyes softened, "Thank you, all i ever wanted was a family. I've had Heidi all my life, but it isn't the same, ya know?"

Alec nodded, "Are you coming with Magnus and I?"

Alec looked Julian in the eyes, he was so angry with his father that he felt he would burst. Julian was a fantastic person, as much Roberts son as Alec himself was. Alec was livid and yet protective. He wanted Julian to get along with Izzy and Max and the rest of the Academy residents. Not have them shun him.

Magnus touched Alec's cheek when they were alone, Alec turned and kissed Magnus full on the mouth. When he pulled away Magnus looked shocked and impressed.

"That Alexander, is how you kiss someone."


End file.
